Yo te voy amar TERMINADO
by Jime.bostera
Summary: Una historia de amor, odio y desencuentros , que no te podes perder. Si te moris por saber que va a pasar con las vidas de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny después de la guerra con Voldemort, entra y lee estos capitulos cortos y llenos de magia.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

_  
Sentada en su cama, Hermione releía con mirada sagaz una carta de Ron que le había llegado el día anterior._

_Con la felicidad de haber podido derrotar a Voldemort, y con la tristeza de haber perdido a seres queridos como habían sido Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco, Dobby, Fred, y demás leyó por enésima vez la carta._

_Esta rezaba:_

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Te escribo para invitarte a la Madriguera, Harry ya ha llegado y se la pasa todo el día con Ginny, de modo que estoy solo y me aburro. Mis padres están encantados de que vengas a pasar un tiempo aquí._

_Espero tu respuesta,_

_Saludos._

_Ron"_

_Se moría de ganas de ir, pero sentía tanta vergüenza a la vez._

_No pudo olvidar aquel momento, en el que tiró los colmillos del basilisco al piso y se abalanzó sobre Ron besándolo en la boca. Había sido casi un impulso, ni siquiera lo pensó en aquel momento, aunque debía admitirlo: había tenido ganas de hacerlo hacía años._

_Lo bueno era que, su beso fue correspondido y pensó que quizá, podría empezar a salir con Ron._

_Con todo eso de la lucha casi ni habían hablado, Hermione había vuelto a su casa y Ron a la suya, pero ahora el la estaba invitando a la Madriguera y no sabía que podría llegar a pasar._

_Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara. ¿Y si el ya había olvidado aquel beso?_

_Negó con la cabeza, y miró por la ventana. No podía decir que no._

_Tomó un pergamino gastado y una pluma, la mojó de tinta y con letra prolija escribió._

_"Querido Ron:_

_Me encantaría pasar unos días allí con ustedes. Prepararé mis cosas y mañana temprano estaré por allí,_

_Muchos besos._

_Hermione"_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza de Ron que no paraba de dar volteretas y la dejó caer por la ventana, mientras la seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista pensó que sería de ambos cuando se volvieran a ver._

_Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, estaba ansiosa, quería que ya amaneciera así podría ir a la Madriguera._

_No paraba de pensar en Ron y tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo, y con un dejo de tristesa pensó que ojala el sienta lo mismo. Se llevaría una gran desilusión si su beso había sido solo un error._

_Los débiles rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana le dieron de lleno en la cara y la hicieron despertarse._

_Se incorporó y miró el reloj que tenía en el escritorio. Eran las siete en punto, decidió levantarse, cambiarse y bajar a desayunar. En cuanto sus padres se despertaran para ir a trabajar les anunciaría que se marchaba por unos días, meses tal vez. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Y así fue, se preparó el desayuno con un movimiento leve de su varita y se sentó en la cocina._

_Escasos minutos más tardes entraron sus padres y se sorprendieron al verla ahí tan temprano, cambiada, peinada y hasta maquillada y con una maleta a sus pies._

_-¿Qué haces querida? -preguntó la madre besándola en la frente._

_-Me invitaron a la Madriguera, allí esta Harry también. ¿Puedo ir, verdad? -dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la falda rosa que llevaba._

_-Claro que sí, mándale saludos a Ron y a sus padres -dijo el señor Granger mientras se sentaba en el lugar que había dejado su hija._

_-Perfecto, les enviaré cartas. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedaré pero no se preocupen, no saldré de la casa de Ron. ¡Adiós!_

_No dejó ni que sus padres la despidieran, sacudió su varita apuntando a su baúl que desapareció al instante. Se metió dentro de la chimenea y tirando los polvos flu al suelo gritó:_

_-¡A la madriguera!_

_Giró por largos segundos hasta que la velocidad empezó a cesar y reconoció la cocina de los Weasley tan limpia como siempre y con ese olor hogareño que la caracterizaba._

_Salió y se sacó el polvo que llevaba en el cabello y en su ropa._

_-¡Querida! ¿Cómo estas? -preguntó la señora Weasley abrazándola._

_-Muy bien señora Weasley. ¿Cómo esta usted? -dijo Hermione sentándose a la mesa._

_-Bien, querida. Un poco cansada, pero bien._

_Hermione le sonrió, nerviosa, preguntándose si la madre de Ron se había enterado del episodio del año anterior. Reinó el silencio en la cocina por largos e incesantes minutos. La señora weasley limpiaba unos platos con su varita mientras que Hermione observaba todo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Los chicos duermen aún, tesoro. ¿Quieres ir a despertarlos? -preguntó dándose vuelta y mirando a la chica-. Ya es hora de desayunar -repuso al ver la cara de Hermione._

_-Oh, pues... allí voy -dijo dubitativa._

_Subió las escaleras despacio, apoyando sus manos en las barandas._

_La panza le hacía un ruido extraño, que no era precisamente de hambre, y le temblaban ligeramente las piernas._

_No podía entrar a la habitación de Ron y verlo allí durmiendo, con el torso desnudo. Sentía tanta vergüenza que por un momento deseó estar en su casa, en su cama, durmiendo y que todo aquello fuera un sueño._

_Se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Ron y puso su delicada mano sobre la manija._

_-Algún día tendrás que verlo -se dijo en voz alta._

_Abrió la puerta y entró en puntillas de pies para no despertarlo._

_Esperaba ver a Harry a su lado pero sin embargo, Harry no estaba. Estaba Ron en su cama, tapado hasta la cintura y con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada como un bebé._

_Cerró la puerta tras ella y aún guardando silencio se acercó a la cama. Se arrodilló junto a el y con una mano le acarició el pelo rojizo de siempre._

_Ron abrió los ojos, como si no hubiese estado durmiendo, la miró y esbozó una enorme sonrisa._

_-Buenos días -dijo mirandola._

_Hermione se dio cuenta que aún tenía su mano derecha sobre el cabello de Ron asi que la retiró deprisa y se puso de pie._

_-Oh...Buenos días, tu mamá me dijo... que yo venga... ya esta el desayuno -dijo tartamudeando._

_Ron se sentó en la cama, y se echó a reír._

_-Muy bien, ya bajo, aunque no tenías porque sacar tu mano -dijo Ron-. Me gusta que me despierten así._

_Hermione se ruborizó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Salió por la puerta y la cerró tras ella, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, ahora más rápido y sin ese ruido extraño en su panza._

_Entro y se dejó caer en una silla con la sonrisa aún en su rostro._

_-¿Qué te pasa querida? -dijo la señora Weasley mirándola extrañada._

_-Nada, Molly. Es solo que... estoy encantada de estar aquí -repuso sonriendo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

_  
Hermione notó una sonrisa picara de parte de la señora Weasley, y comprendió que quizá ella supiera la razón de su felicidad, pero se limitó a ojear El Profeta que descansaba sobre la mesa y no dijo nada más._

_Al poco rato, Ron descendió a la cocina y se sentó frente a Hermione esperando el desayuno que le estaba preparando la madre._

_Hermione pensó, aún con la mirada en el diario, que estaba mucho más lindo de la última vez que lo había visto. No había crecido, ya era demasiado alto, pero tenía el pelo rojo y más corto y los músculos más marcados._

_Ron la miraba con disimulo, sin decir nada, y pudo notar que ella también estaba mucho más linda. Vestía una remera blanca y una mini falda rosa que le hacía juego con un hermoso collar que se había puesto alrededor del cuello. Su pelo estaba más largo, casi hasta la cintura, y con el mismo color natural de siempre._

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar, querida? -le preguntó la señora Weasley._

_Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz lejana y Hermione respondió:_

_-Se lo agradecería, señora Weasley._

_-¿Y cómo te ha ido en estos días? -dijo Ron mirándola por primera vez a la cara mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café._

_-Muy bien -repuso Hermione mirándolo también-. Ya sabes, estuve ayudando a mis padres con su trabajo._

_-Yo también he estado ayudando a mamá, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Ron mirando a su madre._

_-Sí, te has portado de maravilla -dijo besándolo en la frente-. Me gustaría saber que ha pasado que desde que volvimos de la guerra has estado de muy buen humor._

_Ron se puso colorado y agachó la cabeza tanto que solo se le podía ver el pelo._

_Hermione también se puso nerviosa y empezó a pasar las hojas de El Profeta más rápido, aunque sin leer._

_No dijeron nada más, y Ron y Hermione (cada uno por su parte) agradecieron que Ginny entrara en la cocina con gran alboroto rompiendo aquel silencio indeseado._

_-¡Hermione! –gritó al verla y corrió a abrazarla._

_Hermione se levantó y le correspondió el abrazo._

_-¿dónde está Harry? –preguntó mirando hacia la puerta._

_-Se está bañando, baja enseguida –dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de su hermano que seguía rojo como un tomate._

_-Debo hablar contigo cuanto antes, Herm –propuso Ginny poniéndole azúcar a la taza que su madre le había dejado sobre la mesa._

_-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó la aludida, que estaba sumamente agradecida con su amiga por haber bajado justo en ese momento._

_-Aquí no, luego vamos a dar un paseo por el lago, ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Ginny._

_-Fantástico -repuso Hermione._

_Ron levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana._

_-Tú también puedes venir, tonto. Pero te quedarás con Harry unos minutos, ¿si? Debemos hablar cosas de mujeres._

_Ron sonrió y miró a Hermione que le devolvió la sonrisa, nerviosa._

_Harry bajó minutos más tarde y le propusieron ir al lago aquella misma tarde. Con gusto acepto la invitación de las chicas y propuso que el y Ron irían antes para jugar Quiddicht y luego se encontrarían con ellas alrededor de las dos de la tarde._

_Ginny coincidió con su novio, e invitó a Hermione a su habitación luego de haber terminado su desayuno._

_Ron y Harry se quedaron en la cocina con la señora Weasley leyendo El Profeta y comentando del último partido de la liga de Quiddicht._

_Hermione subió tras Ginny las escaleras de dos en dos acomodándose la falda.  
Entraron y Hermione vio que la habitación de su amiga había cambiado._

_Había una cama matrimonial, desecha, un armario grande y muchas fotografías pegadas en las paredes._

_-¿Cama matrimonial? –preguntó Hermione sentándose en ella._

_-Duermo con Harry cada vez que viene de visita –dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Y tu madre permite esto? –dijo Hermione riendo._

_-Al principio no, pero Harry tuvo una pequeña charla con ella y accedió._

_-Oh, y todavía no han… Ya sabes –repuso Hermione mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Te refieres a…?_

_-Si, ¿lo han hecho? –preguntó de nuevo la castaña._

_-Pues no, aún no me siento lista y el no tiene ningún apuro. ¡Es tan dulce, Hermione!_

_Ella le sonrió y se quedó contemplando el piso hasta que Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro y la sacudió._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione._

_-Eso mismo pregunto yo, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Con que?_

_-Con mi hermano –dijo Ginny doblando ropa mientras las ponía en fila sobre la cama desecha._

_-Pues, nada Ginny._

_-¿Estas segura? Harry me contó lo del beso._

_Hermione se ruborizó y decidió contarle con puro detalles como había ocurrido._

_-¿O sea que Ron te correspondió el beso? ¡Sabía que le gustabas! Aunque siempre lo negaba, claro. –dijo Ginny dando saltitos de alegría._

_-Bueno sí, y me abrazó mientras, bueno… me besaba._

_-¡Qué romántico! ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Ginny._

_-No lo sé, no puedo ni mirarlo. ¡Me mata la vergüenza, Ginny!_

_-No desesperes, tu amiga te va a ayudar._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-Déjamelo a mí, ¿quieres o no estar con mi hermano? –preguntó Ginny largando un suspiro y poniendo sus manos en la cintura._

_-¡Claro que quiero! Es que…_

_-Entonces no te hagas problema, antes de lo que crees Ron te pedirá que seas su novia –la interrumpió Ginny._

_Hermione no dijo nada. Las ocurrencias de Ginny eran siempre un disparate, pero daban resultados satisfactorios._

_La ayudó a guardar la ropa que le quedaba y una hora más tarde bajaron a la cocina, riendo por las cosas que Ginny le contaba._

_Habían dejado a Ron y Harry de lado por largas horas y se divertían contándose cosas que habían ocurrido en este tiempo sin verse._

_-¿Y los chicos mamá? –preguntó Ginny cuando bajaron a la cocina._

_-Fueron a comer al lago, se llevaron unos sándwiches y las escobas. _

_Ginny sonrió a su pesar y siguió charlando con Hermione hasta que llegó el Señor Weasley junto a Bill y Fleur._

_-¡Hermione querida! ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó el señor Weasley al verla._

_-Muy bien, señor Weasley, gracias –respondió Hermione con una amable sonrisa._

_-¡Oh dios santo Fleur! –gritó Hermione al verla._

_Fleur estaba igual que siempre pero con la diferencia que su panza estaba un poco más grande y enseguida lo comprendió._

_-¡Están esperando un bebé! Felicidades –les dijo abrazándolos._

_-Gracias, Hermione –dijo Bill sentándose a la mesa._

_Almorzaron los seis y charlaron del Ministerio, de las noticias nuevas, los despidos y demás cosas que eran propios de las comidas._

_Eran dos menos diez cuando Ginny le propuso a Hermione ir camino al lago, los chicos las esperaban a las dos en punto._

_Hermione aceptó y con la mano saludo a los presentes que todavía seguían charlando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina._

_Salieron al jardín, los rayos de sol le daban débilmente en las partes del cuerpo sin cubrir. No había ni una sola nube cubriendo el color celeste del cielo, era un día perfecto pensó Hermione._

_-¿Día perfecto no? –dijo Ginny como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento._

_-Así es –repuso Hermione mirando al cielo mientras caminaban._

_Estaban por llegar al lago, cuando Ginny la detuvo con la mano._

_-Escuchame. Cualquier cosa que yo diga, me seguirás la corriente, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó en voz baja._

_-¿Qué piensas… -empezó Hermione._

_-¡Sólo prométeme que me seguirás la corriente! Te prometí algo, y lo voy a cumplir. ¡Pero necesito de tu ayuda también, no puedo besar yo a mi hermano! –dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que hacia muecas con su cara._

_Hermione asintió, confundida. No sabía lo que estaba planeando Ginny, pero con resignación la siguió unos metros hasta que encontraron a los chicos montados en sus escobas, ambos en cuero, jugando al Quiddicht como era de esperarse._

_Cuando las vieron venir, aterrizaron y dejaron sus escobas en el pasto._

_Ginny besó a Harry y se quedaron abrazados mientras hablaban de cómo había estado el almuerzo. Y Ron y Hermione, separados por la canasta llena de sándwiches, sintiéndose extraños mutuamente, se miraron de reojo y se dedicaron una simple sonrisa, pero que a la vez decía las cosas que ambos querían escuchar._


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

_Ginny captó la mirada de su amiga y se separó de Harry tratando de parecer discreta._

_-Sigan jugando si quieren, nos quedaremos aquí y les prepararemos los sándwiches para cuando terminen –dijo Ginny sentándose en el pasto junto a Hermione._

_Ron parecía no querer irse, miraba a Hermione con amor y dulzura, haciendo que esta se sintiera terriblemente incómoda, pero muy feliz._

_Aunque sin querer, Ron se alejó con su escoba al hombro junto con Harry._

_Cuando ya hubieran ascendido en el aire, Ginny se dirigió a su amiga que no apartaba los ojos de Ron._

_-Bien, ayúdame con los sándwiches –le pidió._

_Hermione aceptó y se puso a preparar uno bien grande para Ron con lo que más le gustaba._

_Minutos más tardes, ambos amigos descendieron y se sentaron junto a las chicas muertos de hambre._

_-Aquí tienes –dijo Hermione tendiéndole el sándwich que había estado preparando para Ron._

_-Gracias –le dijo éste con una sonrisa amplia y satisfactoria-. ¿Ginny donde está la mayonesa?_

_-Oh, pues no hay –repuso Ginny queriendo parecer confundida._

_-Pero si mamá la puso en la canasta –dijo Ron mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

_-Bueno, parece que no la puso, ¿no? –dijo con una pícara sonrisa-. Iré a buscarla, Harry acompáñame ¿quieres?_

_-No hace fal…_

_-Ya venimos –expresó Harry sonriendo._

_No dudó y se paró de un salto. Colocó una mano en la cintura de Ginny y ambos se marcharon lo más rápido que pudieron, así ni Ron ni Hermione podrían replicarle nada._

_Hermione sabía perfectamente, que Ginny había quitado la mayonesa de la canasta y la había escondido mientras los chicos jugaban Quiddicht (sabiendo que era el aderezo preferido de Ron), lo supuso aunque no sabía exactamente donde._

_Reinó el silencio entre los dos. Un silencio incómodo e indeseado._

_Sin soportarlo más, Hermione tomó aire y habló:_

_-Siento lo que pasó el año pasado –dijo casi arrepintiéndose de sus palabras._

_Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró._

_-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó acercándose a ella con disimulo._

_-Ya sabes, yo… bueno te besé –dijo Hermione que sentía como sus mejillas ardían._

_-No tienes porque sentirlo, o a caso… ¿Te arrepientes de eso?_

_Hermione no sabía que contestar, la verdad era que no se había arrepentido, es más, había estado pensando en ello por el resto de los días._

_-Pues… no, no me arrepiento. ¿Tú si? –preguntó mirando sus ojos azules penetrantes._

_No se había dado ni cuenta, pero estaban tan cerca, allí sentados en el pasto, con el sol caliente sobre ellos, que podía sentir la respiración dificultosa de Ron._

_-Jamás me arrepentí de lo que pasó –respondió sonriéndole._

_Aquella sonrisa hizo que Hermione se relajara más, y se la devolvió radiante de alegría._

_Ron se le acercó aún más y le corrió el pelo de la cara con delicadeza hacia atrás, de modo que sus labios se rozaron. Respiraban entrecortadamente por la ansiedad de besarse que sentían._

_Hermione cerró los ojos esperando que aquel beso se vuelva a repetir, pero con la diferencia que no estaría Harry para intervenir, o quizá si…_

_Las risas provenientes de Ginny y Harry les llegaron tan cerca que se separaron casi sin pensarlo._

_Hermione insultó por lo bajo. Ron la escuchó y largó una carcajada._

_Ginny se paró en seco al verlos tan cerca y desvaneció su sonrisa, seguramente se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido._

_-¿Dónde esta la mayonesa? –repuso Ron aún sonriendo._

_-No la encontré –dijo Ginny despreocupada._

_Comieron los sándwiches que las chicas habían preparado minutos antes y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, riendo y jugando Quiddicht._

_Hermione y Ron estuvieron muy tensos durante el resto del día, casi ni se hablaban y se miraban cuando el otro estaba distraído con otra cosa._

_Sin embargo era una situación demasiado embarazosa, viendo como Ginny y Harry se besaban y abrazaban con tanta libertad como si fuera algo normal._

_Es que en realidad si lo era. Era algo normal, que Ron no se animara a besarla y decirle lo que sentía enfrente de los demás, era otra cosa…_

_Para el ocaso, los chicos ya habían vuelto a la Madriguera con la canasta llena de los desechos que sobraron._

_Ya en la cocina, los cuatro tomaban un té preparado por la señora Weasley, y esta limpiaba la canasta que habían traído._

_-¿Ginny puedes ir a limpiar el cuarto de Ron? Hoy Harry deberá dormir allí –dijo la señora Weasley._

_-¿Por qué yo? ¡Es el cuarto de Ronald! –se defendió-. Que lo limpie el._

_La señora Weasley se dio vuelta y gritó._

_-¡Te he dicho a ti, no a el! Sube ya y limpia el cuarto. Será tu novio el que deba dormir hoy ahí._

_-¡Mi novio dormirá conmigo, pensé que ya habíamos acordado eso! –gritó Ginny poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Sabes que? Me importa poco, arréglense ustedes, yo decía para que Hermione no tenga que dormir con Ron, pero si así lo quieren…_

_Hermione miró a Ron y se ruborizó, pero no hizo ningún comentario._

_La señora Weasley se dio vuelta y salió de la cocina llena de ira._

_-Perfecto, ya que no dijo nada. No te molesta dormir con Hermione. ¿Verdad, Ron?_

_Ron negó con la cabeza y Ginny miró a Hermione._

_-Bueno, no me molesta pero yo podría dormir contigo y…_

_-Perfecto, dormirás con Ron entonces. Lo siento amiga pero el es mi novio, y quiero que duerma conmigo –dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo._

_Luego extendió su mano para agarrar la de Harry y se lo llevó hacía el cuarto, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos en la oscura cocina y nuevamente con un silencio incómodo de por medio._


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

_  
-_

_Puedo dormir en el living si quieres -dijo Ron mirandola con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro._

_-No, por favor Ron es tu cuarto, yo dormiré en el living -espuso Hermione nerviosa._

_-Nada de eso, no lo permitiré. El sillón es demasiado incómodo._

_-¿Entonces? -preguntó Hermione._

_-Dormiras en mi cuarto, claro si no te molesta. Tengo dos camas -dijo Ron._

_-Perfecto -concluyó Hermione._

_Harry entró en la cocina justo cuando su amiga terminaba de hablar._

_-Siento interrumpir, pero Ginny te llama. Esta limpiando el cuarto de Ron -le anunció sentandose en frente de su amigo._

_Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a ponerse de pie, y con expresion magestuosa salió de la cocina tras echarse hacia atrás su larga cabellera._

_-¿No es hermosa? -preguntó Ron con la mirada perdida en la puerta que acababa de cerrar Hermione._

_-La verdad que sí, es muy bonita -dijo Harry riendo._

_-Bueno, tampoco te pedí que seas tan expresivo, Harry -gruñó Ron._

_-¿Dormiras con ella? -preguntó Harry haciendo caso omiso a lo que su amigo había dicho._

_-Pues si, no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?_

_-No, claro que no. Espera ver lo que Ginny hizo en tu cuarto -dijo Harry riendo._

_-¿De que hablas? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_-Nada, amigo, nada. Solo lo está limpiando._

_Hermione golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Ron, y la voz de Ginny la hizo pasar._

_Cuando cruzó la puerta, ahogó un grito._

_Ginny estaba con su varita levantada dandole toques mágicos a cada cosa que veía._

_Las dos camas se habían convertido en una matrimonial, tal como la que había en el cuarto de Ginny._

_Las ventanas estaban tapadas por una larga cortina de color azul oscuro hasta el piso y había rosas rojas por todos lados._

_-¿Te gusta? -dijo Ginny sonriendo._

_Hermione no podía moverse, le encataba la idea de dormir con Ron, pero ¿que diría el cuando viera todo eso? Seguramente se iba a pensar que Hermione fue la que preparo aquello, y no queria parecer desesperada, de ningún modo iba a pasar por eso._

_-Creo que se te fue la mano, Ginny -dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación._

_-No se me fue nada, ¡es perfecto!_

_-El va a pensar que fui yo la que preparó todo esto -repuso Hermione confundida._

_-Claro que no, no te preocupes. Conoce bien mis gustos, se va a dar cuenta que fue idea mia. Solo que cuando entres hazte la sorprendida, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Ginny_

_-Creo que dormire en el living, Ginny. Esto es mala idea, si llegara a entrar tu madre..._

_-Mi madre saldrá esta noche. Irá a cenar con papá y volverán muy tarde. No creo que se atreva a entrar sabiendo que tu estas con Ron. ¿Sabes? Mi madre no es tonta, Hermione._

_-¿A que te refieres con que no es tonta? -preguntó Hermione aún parada en el medio de la habitación._

_-Se enteró de lo que pasó entre Ron y tú, y está al tanto de mis planes, quedate tranquila -añadió al ver la expresión de Hermione-, dice que eres perfecta para el. ¡Ella te adora! Es mas, la idea de que vengas a casa no fue de Ron, si no de ella._

_Hermione se tranquilizó, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia que la señora Weasley sea cómplice de Ginny para lograr que Ron le pidiera de ser su novia._

_-Lo que necesita mi hermano es estar solo contigo, y un ambiente perfectamente caracterizado para aquello -explicó Ginny mientras se paseaba por el dormitorio-. Debe crearse un clima único, y no va a poder resistirse. Te lo garantizo._

_Hermione estaba sorprendida y saboreaba la idea de que aquella noche Ron pudiera decirle lo que sentía, y que a la mañana siguiente todo fuera distinto. Pero sin embargo, había algo que no le cerraba..._

_-En fin, vamosnos antes que suban los chicos -dijo Ginny saliendo por la puerta._

_Hermione se demoró unos segundos, le echó un vistazo a la habitación que había quedado totalmente distinta y con una sonrisa se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella._

_Bajaron a la cocina, donde todavía estaban Ron y Hermione charlando. Se callaron de golpe cuando ellas entraron._

_-¿De que hablaban? -preguntó Ginny sentándose en las piernas de Harry._

_Hermione se quedó parada y buscaba con la vista una silla para sentarse._

_-Oh lo siento, mamá me pidio que las lleve al jardín para lavarlas. Están todas mojadas -dijo Ginny guiñiandole el ojo disimuladamente-. Puedes sentarte arriba de Ron, solo es un rato Herm._

_Hermione miró a Ron y este le dedico una enorme sonrisa, que le hizo entender que no había ningún tipo de problema._

_Temblando de pies a cabeza, se sentó con las piernas juntas sobre las de Ron y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para poder sujetarse._

_Después de varios minutos hablando y riendo casi se había olvidado de que estaba sentada arriba de Ron, este había depositado su mano izquierda sobre una pierna de Hermione, justo arriba de la falta y con la otra la tenía por la cintura para que no se fuese para atrás._

_-Harry, amor, ¿me acompañas al jardín a seguir limpiando las sillas? -preguntó Ginny dandole un beso en la nariz._

_-Claro -dijo este poniendose de pie._

_Hermione amagó a levantarse para poder sentarse en la silla que su amigo iba a dejar libre, pero se detubo y volvió a caer sobre las piernas de Ron cuando Ginny levantó su mano derecha y la puso justo frente a su cara._

_-Lo siento Herm, tambien debo lavar esta._

_Harry tomó la silla y se fue tras Ginny dejando a Ron y Hermione, una vez más solos en la cocina._

_-¿No tienes esa extraña sensación de que siempre quieren dejarnos solos? -preguntó Ron riendo._

_-Pues si la tengo -contestó Hermione riendo también._

_-Quizá deberiamos aporvechar, ¿no? -dijo Ron_

_-Lo siento, ¿aprovechar que? -dijo Hermione mirandolo a la cara._

_Estaban tan cerca, que podían oir sus corazones latir tan fuerte por la emoción._

_-Aprovechar que siempre quieren dejarnos solos, para retomar lo del lago -dijo Ron acercándo su cara a la de Hermione._

_Sus labios volvieron a rozarse, pero algo los interrumpió._

_No fue Ginny, ni Harry, si no Hermione que había hechado la cabeza hacía atrás confundida._

_-Lo siento, es que... No quiero que entre tu madre y nos vea, así... -dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo._

_Ron la agarro dulcemente de la barbilla y le levantó la cara hacia el._

_-No tienes de que preocuparte, mejor salgamos al jardín, Ginny y Harry deben estar "limpiando las sillas" -repuso riendo._

_Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, agradecida de que el la haya comprendido. Se tomaron de la mano, casi inconcientemente, y ambos salieron de la cocina dejando atrás un intenso momento de nerviosismo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

_Llego la noche y con ella la desesperación de Hermione. Ya habían acabado de cenar, y estaban los cuatro solos en toda la Madriguera._

_Ginny y Harry decidieron ir a acostarse ("demasiado temprano" pensó Hermione) y ella y Ron se habían quedado solos en la cocina jugando ajedrés mágico._

_-Me ha comentado Ginny que tus padres salieron a comer y volverán tarde -dijo Hermione mientras movía una de las torres._

_-Sí, a papá lo han invitado a cenar, ya sabes por el trabajo, y tenía que ir obviamente, con su esposa -contestó Ron mirando el tablero._

_Siguieron charlando de lo más tranquilos mientras movían atras y adelante las piezas del ajedrés._

_Hermione bostezó ligeramente y Ron la observó por unos segundos._

_-¿Quieres ir a dormir? Ya es un poco tarde... -dijo Ron con una sonrisa._

_-No estaría mal, ¿vamos?_

_Ron asintió con la cabeza y ambos se levantaron de la mesa dejando el ajedréz aún sin terminar._

_Hermione subió las escaleras delante de Ron y cuando puso una mano en el picaporte de la puerta sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué pensaría Ron al ver todo lo que Ginny había preparado?_

_Abrió la puerta tras un largo suspiro y entró._

_Ron venía detrás de ella así que cerró la puerta al entrar._

_-¡Veo como Ginny ha limpiado mi habitación! -dijo riendo._

_Hermione no sabía que decir, asi que se quedó parada junto a la puerta observando a Ron que con una amplia sonrisa (quizá de satisfacción) recorría con la mirada la nueva habitación._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo le ha llevado a mi hermana hacer esto? -le preguntó dandose vuelta._

_-Pues... no lo sé. No sabía que haría esto, si tu quieres yo puedo dorm..._

_-¿Te molesta que pasemos la noche los dos en esta cama? -preguntó Ron que se había dado cuenta de lo que Hermione iba a decir._

_-Bueno... no -concluyó Hermione dedicandole una sonrisa tímida._

_-A mi tampoco me molesta. ¿Tienes tu piyama?_

_-Está en la pieza de Ginny, iré por el._

_-Ni te molestes. Se cierran con llave y ningún conjuro puede abrir esa maldita puerta. Puedo prestarte algo si quieres... -dijo Ron revolviendo en su placard._

_-No te hagas problema, dormiré con esto -dijo Hermione y señaló su cuerpo._

_Ron la miró. Estaba vestida con unos shorts de jeans muy cortitos, y arriba vestía una musculosa blanca ajustada al cuerpo, dejando parte de su abdomen al descubierto._

_-¡Hey! -exclamó Hermione al ver que Ron se había quedado mirándola._

_-Si, lo siento. Esta bien si no quieres nada..._

_Ron se sacó la remera y Hermione desvió la mirada, incómoda. Estaba tan lindo, con los músculos marcados y el pelo rojo que le caía al costado de su cabeza._

_Hermione se sacó las sandalias y se metió en la cama tapándose hasta el cuello._

_-Vas a morirte de calor -dijo Ron riendose mientras se colocaba al otro lado de la cama._

_Hermione sonrió y bajó la colcha hasta su cintura._

_Ya ambos acostados y con la mirada fija en el techo se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo como siempre, era un silencio acojedor, que los hacía sentirse bien mutuamente._

_Estaban a simple centímetros de distancia, en una misma cama, juntos pero tan separados a la vez..._

_-¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte -empezó Ron mirando hacia el lado de Hermione._

_-¿Si?_

_-Si, desde el año pasado, digo... el beso ¿recuerdas? -tartamudeó Ron._

_-Imposible olvidarlo -repuso Hermione aún sonriendo._

_-Bueno, yo... no dejo... de pen-pensar en tí._

_Hermione se incorporó y se sentó en la cama sin sacarle la mirada de encima._

_Se tiró todo el cabello hacia atras de modo que caía sobre su espalda, y con una voz suave y dulce dijo:_

_-¿De verdad?_

_Ron asintió. No sabía como había tenido el valor para hacerlo, para decirle que no había podido parar de pensar en ella, y en aquel beso que se habían dado._

_No sabía que le diría Hermione, pero ya no le importaba, se había arriesgado, había hecho lo que Ginny le había recomendado por años. Y se sentía mejor, con un peso menos de encima, aunque todavía sin saber lo que Hermione pensaba al respecto._

_-Yo tampoco paré de pensar en tí -dijo Hermione._

_Quizá era el momento. Ron sonrió exageradamente, tenía ganas de saltar y de gritar, pero cayó y se acercó a Hermione._

_Levantó su mano derecha y le corrió con delicadeza el flequillo que le caía sobre la cara._

_Después de varios segundos con las frentes pegadas, y sintiendo la respiración del otro, sus labios se encontraron, de la manera más tierna, dulce y sincera que jamás habían experimentado._

_Ron la separó con cuidado de el, aún con su mano sobre la cara de Hermione, y la miró a los ojos._

_-Ya que Ginny preparó todo esto para nosotros, me gustaría preguntarte algo._

_Hermione no dijo nada, estaba tan emosionada, tan felíz, que no podía expresar lo que sentía solo con palabras. Asi que, esperó a que Ron hablara de nuevo._

_-¿Te gustaría ser--_

_Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un profundo beso que duró varios minutos._

_-¿Eso fue un sí? -preguntó Ron riendo._

_-Obvio, tonto -respondió Hermione volviendolo a besar._

_Y así pasaron la noche, entre besos, abrazos y caricias, uno al lado del otro sintiendo como sus corazones latían con más fuerza cada vez que se acercaban._


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_

_A la mañana siguiente los primeros en levantarse fueron Harry y Ginny, que bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con la Señora Weasley que nerviosa revolvia papeles sobre la mesa._

_-Buenos días mamá, ¿te pasa algo? -le preguntó al verla._

_-¡Si me pasa! -dijo desesperada._

_Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y la miraron sin decir nada._

_-Pero prefiero a que se levanten Ron y Hermione antes de decirles, y debe estar papá aquí -continuó._

_Se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la cocina con una pila de papeles que le cubrian la mitad de la cara._

_Ginny miró a Harry y ambos se encojieron de hombros._

_-Muero por saber que ha pasado entre ellos dos -dijo Ginny mordiendose las uñas._

_-Si, yo tambien. Espero que haya resultado -repuso Harry sonriendo._

_Su inquietud fue resuelta varios minutos después, cuando en la cocina irrumpieron Ron y Hermione. Iban de la mano y ambos parecían felices._

_Los dos se pararon en seco al ver a Harry y a Ginny en la mesa de la cocina, pero no se soltaron las manos, si no que se apretaron con más fuerza._

_-¿Le dices tú? -dijo Ron mirando a Hermione de reojo._

_No tenían que decir nada, era obvio lo que había pasado, pero Hermione esbozó una de esas sonrisas que dejaban a todo el mundo especulante._

_-¡Estamos de novios! -dijo dando saltitos de alegria._

_-¡Lo sabia! -gritó Ginny y se puso de pie para abrazar a su amiga-. Los felicito._

_-Gracias, gracias -respondió Ron haciendose el importante mientras se sentaba en la mesa._

_Hermione le dedicó una mirada a Ginny, la cual esta interpreto "debemos hablar" así que se levantó y con una excusa se la llevó escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio._

_-¡Hey, hey! ¿A donde te llevas a mi novia? -preguntó Ron mientras con resignación veía como las dos amigas se alejaban de la cocina._

_-¡Cuentame todo! -dijo Harry acercando su silla a la mesa._

_Ron lo miro con una sonrisa de complicidad._

_-Bueno ya sabes... Fue facil._

_Harry río y supo que no era el momento para hablar del tema, además aquello era cosa de chicas. Solo les faltaba dar saltitos tontos de alegría. Pero se alegró mucho por Ron y Hermione, ya que no tendría que soportar más peleas ni discuciones. Ni tener que hablarles por separado como había currido muchas veces ya que ambos estaban peleados, o quizá si. "Uno nunca sabe" pensó Harry._

_Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ginny, las chicas gritaban y saltaban como si hubiesen ganado la copa de las casas._

_-¡Te lo dije! -gritó Ginny sosteniendo una almohada en lo alto, como si fuera un trofeo._

_-La verdad, Ginny. ¡Eres una genia! -dijo Hermione tirandose hacia atras dejandose caer en la cama matrimonial._

_-Pero cuentame, ¿que pasó despues de que el te pidiera de ser su novia? -preguntó Ginny._

_Como Hermione ya le haía contado todo, desde que los dejaron solos con el ajedréz mágico hasta que ron le dijo "te gustaría ser--" ahora queria saber más, y su amiga no iba a negárselo._

_A demás, podrían tener tiempo para desayunar más tarde._

_El sol se filtraba por la ventana abierta, iluminando así de lleno la habitación._

_Hermione se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama, y Ginny la imitó pero sin poder permanecer quieta de la emoción que sentía._

_Hermione, comenzó a contarle aquella noche que había sido larga, duradera y muy satisfactoria para ella y Ron._

_--- Flash Back ---_

_-¿Te gustaría ser--_

_Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un profundo beso que duró varios minutos._

_-¿Eso fue un sí? -preguntó Ron riendo._

_-Obvio, tonto -respondió Hermione volviendolo a besar._

_Se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Cómo crees que terminara toda esta historia? -preguntó Hermione con mirada triste._

_-No lo sé, pero es mejor vivir el presente, ¿no lo crees? -dijo Ron volviendola a besar dulcemente._

_Hermione correspondió al beso, pero lo freno con la mano levantada, había algo en su cara que no iba bien._

_-Si, lo sé. Pero me refiero, si algún día nos peleamos (ojala que no -añadió al ver la cara de Ron) ya no volverá a ser todo como antes, prométeme que jamás perderemos la amistad que hemos contruido en tantos años -dijo y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla._

_Ron la miro con sus profundos ojos azules, le sujetó el cuello con ambas manos, y con un pulgar le secó la lágrima que caía lentamente sobre su hermosa cara y de fracciones perfectas._

_-Jamás dejaré que eso pase. Te haré la mujer más felíz del mundo, y si algo malo llegara a pasar entre nosotros dos, te juro Hermione, que no nos dejaremos de ver, ni de hablar. No voy a desperdiciar estos siete años junto a tí -concluyó sonriendo tranquilizadoramente._

_Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y más tranquila por aquellas palabras volvió a besarlo._

_Ron la puso con cuidado con la espalda en la cama (ya que estaban sentados) y apoyó su cabeza con delicadeza en la almohada, quedando justo encima de ella._

_Empezó a besarla y a acariciarla. Hacía tanto que soñaba con aquel momento, y nada podía arruinarlo._

_Tenían una habitación perfectamente ambientada a la situación (y sonrió al recordar a su hermana), tenían una música de fondo que resonaba en sus oídos en cada beso que se daban._

_La luz de la luna pegaba en las ventanas, y gracias a las delicadas cortinas de terciopelo que caían por ella, le daba un toque azul a la habitación._

_Lo tenían todo, nada podía resultar tan perfecto como aquella situación. Y lo más importante, se tenían el uno con el otro, sus cuerpos calientes estaban pegados y cada caricia y cada beso iba aumenta el deseo._

_Hermione levantó su musculosa blanca de apoco con la intención de sacarsela pero Ron se separó de ella y la miró._

_-¿Crees que es necesario? -preguntó nervioso_

_Hermione se sentó en la cama, justo enfrente del pelirrojo, y largó una carcajada._

_-¿Qué pasa Ronald Weasley tienes miedo?_

_-¿Miedo yo? Solo intento cuidarte, digo... Me parece muy rápido todo esto._

_-A mi no me parece rápido. Nos amamos, ¿no? Aunque si no quieres, lo entiendo._

_Ron se sentía medio rídiculo haciendo aquella escena. Normalmente la mujer era la que no quería y la que decía que era demasiado rápido. "Necesito tiempo, cariño" recordó que había oído en una novela, y se ruborizó al pensar que estaba haciendo el ridículo._

_El tenía muchas ganas de estar con Hermione, pero a la vez sentía miedo por ella. No quería presionarla ni ir demasiado rápido. Quería que todo fluya y que sea con el más amor posible._

_Hermione se le había quedando mirando._

_-Claro que quiero, es que no quiero que vayamos demasiado rápido, por tí, no por mí -dijo Ron mirandola inquieto._

_-Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Me encanta que me cuides, quizá podramos hacerlo en otro momento, cuando ambos estemos seguros. Te amo -dijo Hermione recostandose en la cama y tirando del cuello de Ron, de modo que volvieron a quedar como antes._

_Siguieron besándose, acariciandose y rosando sus cuerpos calientes, hasta que el sueño los venció y cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro con el aroma del amor flotando en el aire._

_--- Fin Flash Back ---_

_Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos y ahogó un gritito._

_-¿Sabes? Siempre he dicho que mi hermano es un poco raro... -dijo riendo._

_-Yo creo que es un dulce, además ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ¿no? -preguntó Hermione radiente de felicidad._

_Ginny se paró y se puso frente a un espejo que tenía en la pared y empezó a arreglar su cabello con ayuda de su varita._

_Hermione la imitó y se puso a su lado. Se recogió el pelo y se lo enduló, hizo aparecer en su cuerpo un short de jean y un top negro que le quedaban estupendo._

_-Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué hay de ti y de Harry? -preguntó Hermione haciendose la indiferente._

_-¿Qué hay con que? -dijo Ginny que sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar su amiga._

_-Ya sabes... ¿Ya lo han hecho? -dijo Hermione mirandose al espejo, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje con su varita._

_-Debemos ir a desayunar, ¿no crees? -repuso Ginny y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, así Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de replicarle nada._

_Le dio un último toque a su make up y salió de la habitación con una simple sonrisa que la hacía aún más bonita de lo que era._

_Cuando entró en la cocina, parecía que había mucho más gente que antes._

_Harry y Ginny desayunaban junto a Ron. El señor y la señora Weasley revolvian papeles tambien al otro lado de la mesa, y en cuanto Hermione entró ambos se dirigieron hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Felicitaciones, los chicos nos contaron -dijo Molly abrazandola._

_Hermione no sabía ni donde meterse, sus mejillas ardían y sentía que estaba totalmente colorada._

_No dijo nada y se sentó en una silla justo al lado de Ron._

_-Bien chicos, ahora que estan los cuatro. Debemos hablar -dijo el señor Weasley poniendose serio._


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7_

_El señor Weasley siguió revolviendo papeles junto a su esposa por largos segundos en silencio._

_Lo unico que se oía era el crujir de los papeles cuando se chocaban y el tintineo del reloj que colgaba de la cocina._

_-Bien, ya está -concluyó el señor Weasley._

_Levantó la vista y los miró._

_-Me ha salido un viaje urgente por cuatro días al exterior, por el trabajo ya saben. Pero Molly deberá venir conmigo. Como es obvio, no pueden quedarse solos, asi que lo siento pero Hermione deberá volver con sus padres y Harry a su casa. Llamaré a Bill y Fleur para que vengan a cuidar de ustedes dos -dijo señalando a sus hijos- en nuestra ausencia. Solo serán cuatro días._

_Ginny abrió los ojos como platos._

_-Somos mayor de edad, podremos quedarnos los cuatro solos, por favor papá -rogó la pelirroja juntando la llema de sus dedos._

_-No lo sé... -empezó la señora Weasley-. Tú no eres mayor de edad Ginny. Y cuando termine este verano deberás volver a Hogwarts._

_-No iré a Hogwarts este año, igualmente no estamos hablando de eso mamá. Y ellos si son mayores de edad._

_El silencio reino durante incesantes segundos._

_-Si sobrevivimos a Voldemort, ¿no crees que sobreviviremos cuatro días sin ustedes? -preguntó Ron con una sonrisa._

_Sus padres se miraron inquietantes._

_-Lo pensaremos -concluyó El señor Weasley y se levantó retirandose de la cocina tras su esposa, que ya se había puesto de pie._

_-¡Eso fue un sí! -gritó Ginny al ver que sus padres ya no podían oirlos._

_-Eso fue un "lo pensaremos" -le corrigió Hermione._

_-Tú no conoces a mamá y a papá, eso se acerca mas a un sí, creeme -dijo Ron dandole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su pelo._

_Hermione le sonrió y los cuatro salieron al jardín para disfrutar del comienzo de un nuevo día de verano._

_Continuacion..._

_Faltaba poco para el almuerzo, y los cuatro chicos aún seguían disfrutando del verano en el jardín de la Madriguera.  
Ginny y Ron estaban convencidos de que se quedarían cuatro días solos disfrutando sin sus padres, pero Harry y Hermione dudaban de que la señora Weasley accediera a semejante idea, aunque sonreían al escuchar las especulaciones de Ginny sobre que harían cuando se quedaran solos.  
La señora Weasley los llamó a almorzar poco después y dirigiendose miradas ansiosas entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa sin decir nada.  
Comieron en silencio, esperando quizá que alguno de los padres de Ron diga algo, pero no sucedió.  
Harry pensó que fue la comida más aburrida que había compartido en la Madriguera, seguramente porque los señores Weasley estaban pensando en su viaje, y en que hacer con ellos.  
No obtuvieron respuesta hasta producido el ocaso, cuando los cuatro se encontraban en la habitación de Ginny, todos sentados en la cama matrimonil de la pelirroja.  
El sol ya se había escondido dejando lugar a una luna llena que brillaba sobre la Madriguera.  
Alguien tocó a la puerta dos veces, fuerte y produciendo un ligero asombro en los chicos, y la voz de Ginny hizo pasar al que esperaba trás el humbral.  
El señor Weasley cruzó la puerta en silencio y la cerró tras el.  
-He convencido a Molly. Pueden quedarse, pero tenemos una condición -explicó mirando a los presentes.  
Ginny y Ron se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad. Conocían tan bien a su padre que ya sabían perfectamente lo que se aproximaba, pero no cambiaron su expresión de felicidad.  
Sea cual sea la condición, iban a pasar cuatro días solos, sin tener a alguien que les diga que y como tenían que hacer las cosas.  
Al ver que nadie respondió, el padre de los chicos continuó.  
-Les mandaremos cartas todos los días, y nos diran si tienen algun problema. No pienso irme y sin tener noticias de ustedes. Hermione, deberás escribir a tus padres, necesito saber si te dejan quedarte aquí mientras no estemos.  
-No se haga problema, señor Weasley. Ahora mismo voy a escribirles -dijo Hermione.  
Este asintió y con un gesto que más bien pareció una mueca de dolor se retiró del dormitorio, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir.  
Al cerrarse la puerta Ginny y Hermione se pusieron a saltar arriba de la cara y a dar grititos de felicidad.  
Harry y Ron, más silencioso pero no mucho menos felices, se estrecharon las manos y dijeron "ahora si empiezan nuestras vacaciones".  
Los cuatro estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche especulando lo que sería cuando los padres de los chicos se fueran. Planearon una visita al lago por más tiempo, hasta querian hacer una fiesta ya que se aproximaba el cumpleaños 18 de Harry.  
Sin duda, la idea de la fiesta fue de Ginny, pero ninguno de los tres se opuso a semejante propuesta.  
Ron quiso ir a averiguar cuando era exactamente que sus padres viajaban para poder organizar bien las cosas, y tomando coraje bajó a la cocina y les preguntó discretamente, mientras los demás esperaban aún sentados en la cama de Ginny.  
-¡Lo tengo! -dijo cuando volvió a entrar.  
-¿Cuándo se van? -preguntó Hermione.  
-Mañana a primera hora. Asi que supongo que cuando nos despertemos, ellos ya no estaran aquí.  
-Perfecto. El cumpleaños de Harry es el último día que nos quedaremos solos -explicó Ginny sonriendo misteriosamente.  
-No podremos hacer la fiesta el mismo día a la noche, para esa altura los señores Weasley ya estarán de regreso -dijo Hermione pensativa mientras juntaba las llemas de sus dedos.  
-Por supuesto que no. La haremos el tercer día a la noche, de modo que después de las doce podremos desearle felíz cumpleaños a mi amorcito -dijo Ginny besándo a Harry en la boca.  
Ron emitió un sonido parecido a "ejem ejem" que hizo reir a todos, acordandose de la insoportable y detestable profesora Umbridge.  
-¿Y a quién invitaremos? -preguntó Harry.  
-Estuve pensando, podremos decirles a los miembros del ED que vengan, aún tienen sus monedas ¿verdad? -preguntó Ginny mirando a Hermione como si esta pudiera responderle.  
-Supongo que sí, el año pasado les avisamos para que vengan a luchar mediante ellas, no creo que las hayan tirado -respondió la aludida.  
-¡Perfecto! -concluyó Ginny felíz.  
Hermione y Ron decidieron ir a dormir (si, ambos a la habitacion de Ron) alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando ya hubo acabado la charla y habían arreglado como les avisarían a los invitados de la fiesta.  
Ginny y Harry les agradecieron por dejarlos solos de una vez por todas, y los cuatro, cada uno con su pareja, se fueron quedando dormidos, sin nisiquiera haberse desearse las buenas noches.  
Se aproximaban días espectaculares, y aunque solo fueran cuatro, prometieron disfrutarlos como si fuese el último._


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

_A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione como era costumbre, se levantaron primeros y bajaron a desayunar de la mano.  
Al entrar en la cocina vieron un pergamino arrugado sobre la mesa con una pluma aún mojada de tinta sobre el.  
Mientras Ron preparaba el desayuno para cuatro con su varita, Hermione se sentó en la mesa y tomó la carta.  
Leyendo en voz alta las lineas para que su novio tambien pudiera escuchar, dijo:  
_

_"Queridos Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione:  
Como ya sabían nos tuvimos que ir a primera hora y era muy temprano para despertarlos, asi que decidimos dejarles esta nota.  
Estaran cuatro días solos. Cualquier cosa Bill estará en su casa junto a Fleur. Se ofreció a venir a verlos si querian, solo tienen que mandarles una lechuza.  
Por favor, tengan cuidado, cuidense y no salgan muy lejos._

_P.d: Ginny: ¡Nada de fiestas!_

_Molly y Arthur."_

_Hermione terminó de leer y dobló el papel volviendolo a dejar sobre la mesa.  
Le causó mucha gracia el comentario hacia Ginny, después de todo, Molly era su madre y la conocía hace 16 años, sabía muy bien las intenciones de su hija.  
Ron tambien río al escuchar esa parte y murmuró algo como "mi madre siempre se da cuenta de todo" y luego le dijo a Hermione que vaya a despertar a los otros dos, el desayuno ya estaba servido.  
Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, y salió de la cocina, pero sin antes besarlo con ternura en la boca.  
Subió las escaleras e intentó entrar al cuarto. La puerta no se abrió, si no que la empujó hacia atrás de modo que chocó con la pared que tenía de espaldas y cayó al suelo inconciente por el golpe.  
Ron escuchó el estruendo, y subió corriendo haber que había pasado.  
La escena era muy cómica (bueno, no tanto).  
Hermione estaba desmayada, con la cabeza pegada a la pared. Ginny con una mano en el picaporte de su cuarto miraba a su amiga aterrada mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba una camiseta de su novio que le cubria hasta las rodillas y Harry detrás de Ginny con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y con sus pantalones a medio poner parecia confundido.  
-¿Qué pasó? -gritó Ron al ver a Hermione.  
La levantó del suelo e intentó meterla en la habitación de su hermana pero esta lo freno con su mano derecha levantada.  
-Es mejor... que la lleves a tu cuarto -dijo nerviosa.  
Ron la miró con desprecio y giró sobre sus talones con Hermione en sus brazos.  
Con una pierna pateó la puerta de modo que se abrió de par en par, entró y depositó a su novia sobre la cama con mucho cuidado.  
Ginny y Harry iban tras el.  
Una vez que Hermione estaba en la cama, aún inconciente, Ron se dio vuelta y exclamó:  
-¡De inmediato me explican que pasó! Le dije a Hermione que vaya a despertarlos, el desayuno está listo.  
-Bueno, hace unos días pusimos un conjuro en la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Hermione quiso entrar sin golpear y bueno, se activó. Nunca pensamos en que pudiera--  
-¡Nunca piensas en nada, Ginny! ¿Qué hacen ahí adentro todas las noches que nadie pueda ver? No me contestes -terminó volviendose hacia Hermione.  
-¿Cómo hago que reaccione? -preguntó sin voltearse-. ¡¿Y por qué no paran esa maldita alarma?! -gritó  
-No está afectada con magia, esta inconciente por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Se despertará sola -explicó Ginny levantando su varita y haciendo un ademán que silenció la alarma que había comenzado a sonar por el estruendo.  
Ella y Harry decidieron bajar a desayunar y dejar a Ron que no estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos.  
Su hermana comprendió que no era el hecho de que Hermione estuviera inconciente, después de todo solo fue un golpe y en pocos minutos u horas quizás se despertaria, si no el hecho de que ella y Harry siempre se encerraban en su cuarto y Ron sospechaba porque. No podía ni hacerse la idea de que su hermana pequeña esté todas las noches con su mejor amigo, en una cama... vaya a saber uno haciendo que cosa.  
Ginny y Harry habían terminado de desayunar y aún ni Ron ni Hermione bajaban, y como no querían irse a cambiar sin antes saber como estaba su amiga se quedaron leyendo El Profeta que había llegado esa misma mañana bien temprano.  
Al poco rato, Ron bajó con mejor cara y llevaba a Hermione de la mano.  
-No te diré que eres una tonta por hacer ese conjuro en la puerta, aunque es bastante útil, ¿no? Siento no haber golpeado, no me di cuenta -dijo Hermione sonriendo, y esa señal era de que todo estaba bien.  
Los recien llegados se sentaron a desayunar, y Harry y Ginny se quedaron con ellos para hacerles compañía.  
Una vez finalizado el tranquilo y acojedor desayuno, las chicas subieron a la habitación de Ginny y los chicos a la de Ron dispuestos a cambiarse y arreglarse, para planear perfectamente su primer día solos, tratando de disfrutarlo al máximo._

_Continución del capítulo 8..._

_Ya una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, Hermione se puso unos shorts blancos con una musculosa rosa. Se recogió el pelo haciendose mediante magia una larga tranza que le cubría toda la espalda.  
Ginny también se vistió igual que ella, pero se dejo el pelo suelto y con unos toques de su varita se armó unos bucles no bien definidos.  
-A mi si me vas a contar porque se encierran con llaves todas las noches, ¿no? -preguntó Hermione mirandola a través del espejo que colgaba sobre el escritorio.  
Ginny dudó y puso los ojos en blanco. Con un bufido, no muy conforme por la situación, se dio vuelta y miro al reflejo de Hermione en el espejo.  
-Está bien, pero prometeme que esto va a quedar entre nosotras dos. Si Ron se entera, soy mujer muerta.  
Hermione asintió con una sonrisa cómplice y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Ginny termió de hacerse el último bucle, dejó su varita sobre el escritorio y se sentó también.  
Tomó aire y continuó:  
-Bien. Todo comenzó como un juego. Ya sabes, beso de acá, beso de allá, hasta que terminamos en una situación medio embarazosa. El me preguntó si quería hacerlo, si estaba segura... y yo dudé.  
Hermione la miraba como si una quaffle se dirigiría hacia ella y no sabía como reaccionar. Si agarrarla o dejarla pasar. Opto por lanzarle a Ginny una sonrisa tranquilizadora que le advitiró que podía continuar y alejó el Quiddich de sus pensamientos.  
-Harry nunca me presionó. Yo quiero hacerlo, pero a la vez no estoy segura. Lo hemos intentado todas las noches, por eso nos encerramos. Pero siempre lo freno, tengo miedo que se canse de mi -dijo bajando su mirada al suelo.  
-Harry nunca se cansaria de ti. Es mas, el es super comprensivo y va a esperarte todo el tiempo que creas necesario -dijo Hermione poniendole una mano en el hombro como expresando todo su apoyo.  
Ginny le sonrió y propuso cambiar de tema. Después de media hora arreglandose, poniendose brillo en los labios, sombra en los ojos y demás fueron a buscar a los chicos a la habitación de Ron para planear quepodrían hacer aquel día, pero ellos ya no estaban allí.  
Bajaron los escalones y entraron a la cocina. Tampoco estaban allí. Fueron al jardín, pero tampoco había nadie.  
Las chicas empezaban a preocuparse cuando a los escasos minutos Harry apareció de la nada.  
-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó Ginny con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.  
-Estaba ayudando a Ron-- Lo siento, no puedo decirlo. Hermione, Ron te espera -dijo Harry dirigiendose a su amiga.  
-¿En dónde? -preguntó esta intrigada.  
-No hace falta, aquí estoy.  
Ron había parecido de la nada al igual que Harry hacia unos momentos, tomó a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó caminando por el jardín.  
Harry miró a su novia y tambien de la mano, entraron a la casa.  
Ron conducía a Hermione por el jardín de su casa, hasta que se metieron por un sendero lleno de flores rosas, amarillas, rojas y hasta azules que bordeaban el camino. Alrededor estaban cubiertos por árboles de todos los tamaños y plantas mágicas extrañas.  
-No sabía que existía esta parte de tu jardín -dijo Hermione mirando a cada uno de sus lados a medida que avanzaban.  
-En realidad estaba cubierta por una pared de pasto que levantó mi padre hace años, pero la saqué. Te mostraré un lugar que espero te guste.  
Siguieron caminando por el sendero unos minutos hasta que llegaron al final del camino.  
Hermione miró hacía atrás. No había ni rastros de la madriguera, solo se veía un paisaje hermoso, lleno de colores, y un aroma a perfume de bebé se respiraba en el aire.  
Al final del camino había un espacio, no más grande que el livigin de la casa de Ron. Había una manta en el piso llena de comida, parecida a la que servían en Hogwarts y dos copas de cerveza de manteca.  
Ron la condujo hasta la manta y con una seña la invitó a sentarse, mientras que el se sentaba en frente.  
No habían dicho nada desde que salieron de la Madriguera, un silencio hermoso se había producido entre ellos, donde solo con miradas expresaban todo lo que querían.  
-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Ron minutos despues de haberse sentado.  
Hermione tenía los ojos humedecidos y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Me encanta, es hermoso, es tan... dulce de tu parte Ron -dijo pasando sus brazos por encima de la canasta y agarrando el cuello de su novio.  
Se dieron un profundo beso y se separaron al instante.  
-Me alegro que te guste, hermosa. Y esto aún no acaba. Tengo otra sorpresa -dijo Ron radiante de alegria.  
-¿Hay más? ¡Hay no que emoción! -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.  
-No puedo dartela ahora, será dentro de dos años, lo siento -dijo sin desvanecer su sonrisa.  
Hermione se quedó mirandolo y largó una carcajada, pensando que todo lo que le decía su novio era una broma, y pronto sacaría la sorpresa.  
-No es broma Hermione, no puedo dartelo ahora. Aunque debes saber que lo tengo hace meses -dijo Ron acariciandole la mejilla.  
Hermione estaba un poco confundida, pero encojió los hombros y besó a Ron dejando que sus pensamientos se alejaran de allí.  
No quería pensar en nada que no fuera aquel momento tan especial que estaba pasando con (ella lo creia asi) el amor de su vida.  
Mientras tanto, en la Madriguera se estaba produciendo un acontecimiento que daría de que hablar entre las chicas por los próximos días..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

_Hermione y Ron no volvieron a la casa hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Habían almorzado todo tipo de manjares que había llevado Ron en la canasta.  
Cuando decidieron regresar, considerando que Ginny y Harry ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo solos (y a Ron no le gustó pensar en eso), volvieron por el sendero de la mano y charlando amistosamente.  
A Hermione el camino de vuelta le resultó mucho más corto, y a los pocos minutos caminando ya se distinguía la Madriguera.  
Dejaron las sobras sobre la mesa de la cocina y subieron para buscar a los otros.  
-Preocura tocar la puerta esta vez -dijo Ron sin sonreir.  
Hermione lo miró y con una mirada que le advirtió silencio tocó dos veces a la puerta.  
Sin hacerse rogar, Ginny apareció tras el umbral con una mano en el picaporte.  
Al verlos, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la habitación, dejando la puerta totalmente abierta, que indicaba que podían ingresar.  
Ron entró despues de Hermione y ambos se recostaron en la cama, una vez más desecha, dispuestos a descansar por un buen rato.  
Harry estaba tapado hasta el cuello con la sábana y con una almohada encima de su cara, seguramente acababa de despertar de una larga y somnolienta siesta.  
-Al fin llegan -dijo Ginny desde el escritorio.  
-Sí, el tiempo vuela cuando estamos juntos -dijo Ron sonriendo y mostrando sus blandos y parejos dientes.  
-Nosotros hemos estado durmiendo por horas -explicó Ginny-. Pero ahora, deberíamos ordeganizar la fiesta y ver a quien vamos a invitar. ¡Faltan solo dos días!  
-Es verdad, con Ginny armaremos la lista y cuando este lista, ustedes dos -dijo Hermione mirando a los chicos que descansaban sobre las almohadas-; les enviaran mensajes por las monedas, o bien... por cartas.  
Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y cerraron los ojos. Ginny le hizo una seña a Hermione en silencio para que la siguiera y ambas bajaron a la cocina con papeles y plumas dispuestas a armar una gran lista de invitados.  
Una vez instaladas en la confortable mesa de la Madriguera, empezaron a pensar primero y principal en los integrantes del ED.  
-Bien. Ve anotando, Hermione -dijo Ginny-. Yo te voy diciendo.  
Hermione asintió y mojó su pluma, la apoyó en el papel y esperó a que Ginny le fuera diciendo los nombres.  
-Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Padma Patil, Luna, Katie bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner y Antonhy Goldstein (estos dos ultimos de Ravenclaw). No se me ocurre más. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar que no hubiera pertenecido al ED? -concluyó Ginny tomando aire.  
Hermione fue anotando cada uno de los nombres y apellidos en la lista. Cuando Ginny terminó de hablar levantó la vista del papel y la miró.  
-¿Lavender Brown? ¡Estas loca! Ella no vendrá -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.  
-Oye, sabes muy bien que Ron no siente nada por ella y que lo que pasó fue hace dos años. No podemos excluirla, ella nos ayudó a luchar el año pasado.  
Hermione dudó unos segundos y luego escribió el nombre y apellido al final de la lista.  
-¿Entonces no hay nadie a quien quieras invitar? -preguntó Ginny de nuevo.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza y contó uno por uno.  
-En total, con Harry, Ron,tú y yo somos 16, suponiendo que vengan todos -dijo Hermione sonriente.  
-¿Crees que entremos todos? -exclamó preocupada Ginny.  
-Claro que sí, y si no podremos hacer unos arreglos.  
-Podremos decirle a George que venga, le vendrá bien una fiesta para levantar el animo, ya sabes... -dijo Ginny desvaneciendo sus sonrisa.  
-No hay problema, ya lo anoto -dijo Hermione-. Bien, somos 17, le daremos la lista a los chicos y mientras ellos avisan, nos ocuparemos de la comida, ¿te parece?  
-¡Perfecto!  
Subieron al cuarto de Ginny con la hoja de pergamino en la mano y la pluma en la otra.  
-¡No! -gritó Ginny antes de que Hermione ponga una mano en el picaporte-. Debes golpear, ¿no querras otro golpe o sí?  
Hermione río y agradecida por aquella advertencia golpeó una vez. Sin esperar respuesta entró (cuando golpeas el conjuro se disuelve, entienden? No hace falta esperar a que contesten).  
El que roncaban escandolasamente era Ron, que estaba profundamente dormido. Harry estaba aún en la misma posición que antes, pero sin la almohada sobre la cara.  
Al verlas se incorporó y tendió una mano para que su novia le deposite la hoja sobre ella.  
El recorrió la lista de invitados con la mirada y asintió.  
-¿Es necesario invitar a cho? -preguntó elevando la voz y olvidandose de que Ron dormía.  
-¿A caso te molesta? -dijo Ginny que empezaba a molestarse por aquel comentario.  
-No para nada, solo decía--  
-No digas nada, Harry. Despierta a Ron y ponganse a mandar las invitaciones -dijo Ginny con voz severa.   
Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.  
Hermione se había quedado ahí plantada observando la situación.  
-Iremos a Hogsmeade a comprar comida suficiente para 17 personas, y un par de cosas más, volveremos al anochecer y espero que ya hayan mandado las invitaciones, Ginny se pondrá furiosa si no lo hacen.  
No dejó que Harry le responda y salió por donde lo había hecho Ginny minutos antes.  
Bajó las escaleras y la encontró en la cocina retocandose el make up con su varita.  
-¿Lista? -preguntó Ginny al verla bajar.  
-Obviamente, ¿tienes dinero? -le preguntó Hermione.  
-Sí, mis padres nos han dejado algo de dinero. Creo que nos alcanzará. Vamos.  
Salieron al jardín y caminaron unas cuadras para poder desaparecer. El sol brillaba espectante sobre ellas.  
Hacía calor, mucho calor. Pero eso no iba a impedirles que disfrutaran de su primer día solas.  
Giraron y desparecieron, sintiendo como una suave brisa les azotaba la cara.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

_Cuando aparecieron lo hicieron respirando otro aire, muy distinto al de la Madriguera.  
Empezaron a caminar y pasaron por Las tres Escobas, por Cabeza de Puerco y demás.  
-Antes de ver la comida, podemos ir a Zonko, quiero ver una cosas -dijo Hermione a su amiga.  
-¿A caso no te lo contamos? ¡Zonco ya no existe más!  
-¿Cómo? -se extraño Hermione indignada.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que anhelaban Fred y George? -preguntó Ginny mientras sonreia satisfactoriamente al recordar.  
Hermione se quedo dudando y luego, la ficha cayó.  
-¡Querian comprar Zonko! Pero como ya a ningún estudiante se le permitía salir de Hogwarts, no lo hicieron -dijo Hermione asintiendo.  
-Exacto. Pero como ya todo volvio a su normalidad, George lo compró con todos los ahorros que juntaron durante años con la tienda en el Callejón Diagon.  
-¡Waw! ¿Y George lo hace todo el solo? -preguntó Hermione impresionada.  
-Pues no, tiene ayudantes que trabajan con el y si se junta mucha gente, Bill o Percy vienen a darle una mano, ya sabes... cuando no trabajan -explicó Ginny.  
-¡Vamos a verlo! Muero por ver la tienda -dijo Hermione.  
Siguieron caminando por las calles luminosas. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y el sol aún brillaba sobre ellas. Tendrían tiempo hasta aproximadamente las ocho antes de que oscureciera, para entonces tendrían que estar de vuelta. Ron y Harry se preocuparían.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar donde por años estuvo la tienda más conocida y popular 'Zonco' se encontraron con la tienda de 'Sortilegios Weasley' mucho más grande y llamativa que la que aún estaba en el Callejón Diagón.  
Entraron y se mezclaron entre la multitud que intentaba comprar. Había más de diez personas con unas túnicas rojas y doradas que atendían a la gente, y mucho más allá, George hablaba con una persona que no se distinguía quien era.  
Tratando de no empujar fueron pasando entre la gente hasta que llegaron a George. Cuando este las reconoció despidió al señor y las miró sonriente.  
-¡Hermione, Ginny! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?  
-Vinimos a comprar comida y Hermione quizo pasar a visitar la tienda, no la conocía aún -le explicó Ginny tirandose hacia atrás la larga cabellera pelirroja.  
George estaba muy distinto de la última vez que Hermione lo había visto. Casi ni sonreia y estaba mucho más pálido. Su pelo parecía decolorado y ni hablar de las enormes ojeras que llevaba.  
-Vengan, vamos hacia la parte de atrás, aquí no se puede hablar -dijo George y las condujo por entre la gente.  
Pasaron un par de puertas y se metieron en un depósito lleno de cajas con etiquetas que rezaban "Peligro".  
-A demás de ver tus productos, queríamos invitarte a una fiesta que haremos en dos días, en casa -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.  
-Y mam---  
-Mamá y papá se han ido por cuatro días. Estamos solas junto a Harry y Ron y se nos ha ocurrido celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry. ¡Pero es un secreto no le digas nada a nuestros padres, George! -lo interrumpió Ginny.  
-Hecho, allí estaré. ¿Quieren llevarse algunos productos? -preguntó a las chicas.  
-No gracias ya tenemos bastantes, jeje -río Hermione.  
Ambas volvieron a colarse entre la muchedumbre y con mucha dificultad salieron de la tienda respirando nuevamente un aire fresco.  
-¡Waw! Si que trabaja bien eh... -dijo Hermione mientras se ponían en marcha hacia la casa de comidas.  
Una vez que hubieran entrado, pidieron todo tipo de manjares y hasta algunos postres.  
-Digo... ¿Por qué razón no la aparecimos con magia? -preguntó Hermione pensativa.  
-Queda muy vulgar, Hermione. Así estaremos bien, y si falta algo bueno... si podremos aparecerlo con magia -contestó Ginny sonriendo.  
Cargaron con las bolsas y caminaron una milla hasta que salieron de Hogsmeade, dispuestas a desaparecerse giraron sobre sus talones y volvieron a sentir aquella brisa tan acogedora sobre su cara.  
_

_Entraron a la Madriguera y apoyaron todas las compras en la mesa de la cocina, y por suerte Harry y Ron estaban allí sentados con la lista de invitados en la mano.  
-Son las siete, ¿no llegaban al anochecer? -preguntó Harry  
-Sí, pero hicimos rápido, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -dijo Ginny volviendo a su mal humor.  
-Y bien... ¿ya invitaron a todos? A george les avisamos nosotras, lo fuimos a ver a su tienda -dijo Hermione rápidamente para salir del horrible ambiente que se había producido.  
-Sí -dijo Ron mirando la lista-. A Cho, Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Padma y Luna les avisamos por las monedas, gracias a Dios todos nos respondieron que estarán encantados de venir. Y a Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Michael y Antonhy Goldstein les avisamos por cartas. Tambien, todos nos respondieron que vendrían.  
-Perfecto -dijo Hermione mientras guardaba la comida-. ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta? -le preguntó a Ron.  
Rohn asintió maravillado y de la mano salieron al jardín donde empezaron a caminar sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigían.  
-¿A qué se debe este paseo? -preguntó juguetón.  
-Bueno... Es que había que dejar a Harry y Ginny solos para que arreglen sus cosas -dijo Hermione-. Y tambien porque queria estar contigo, obvio -añadió al ver la cara de su novio.  
Caminaron hasta que llegaron al gran lago de la Madriguera. El agua era cristalina y en el se reflejaban las hojas de los árboles que lo rodeaban.  
Eran siete y media y el sol ya estaba escondiendose.  
-¿Quieres quedarte a ver las estrellas? -preguntó Ron sentandose frente al lago.  
-¡Me encantaría! -repuso Hermione imitandolo y sentandose junto a el.  
-¿Sabes? Eres muy importante para mi, Hermione -empezó Ron.  
-¿Lo soy? Tú tambien eres muy importante.  
Sus labios se encontraron en una milésima de segundos.  
Estar allí los dos juntos, sentados frente al lago y observando el ocaso, era algo que siempre (aunque lo negaran) habían querido.  
Ron miró al cielo con la mirada perdida. Pensó que si todo iba bien entre ellos, aquel tan inesperado regalo que guardaba en su habitación, podría sacarlo a la luz un poco antes de los dos años. Quizá dentro de un año y medio, o un año tal vez. ¿Quien sabe? Lo que si sabía, es que no queria esperar más._


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11_

_El cielo se tornó totalmente negro, salpicado de estrellas relucientes que brillaban espectantes.  
Ron abrazaba a Hermione, mientras que ella con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio miraba hacia el cielo.  
-Son hermosas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.  
-Si, lo son. Pero no tanto como tú -respondió Ron.  
Permanecieron en silencio durante horas, hasta que se levantó una brisa insistente que los olbigó a volver a la Madriguera.  
Cuando entraron, Ginny preparaba la cena y Harry leía el profeta.  
-Al fin llegas, Hermione ¿me ayudas con la comida? -preguntó Ginny preocupada.  
-Enseguida.  
Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesada donde su amiga cortaba papas y Ron se sentó junto a Harry a ojear el diario.  
-¿Ya se arreglaron? -preguntó Hermione en un susurro para que los chicos no pudieran oirlas.  
-Sí, no fue nada. Solo me hacía la ofendida -dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
-Eres complicada eh...  
Siguieron cocinando y cuando la cena ya estuvo lista (al cabo de una hora aproximadamente) los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar.  
-Miren esta noticia -dijo Ron con la boca llena de papas rellenas.  
-No hables con la boca llena, mi amor -dijo Hermione perdiendo la pasiencia.  
Ron tragó y luego se puso a leerla en voz alta. Esta rezaba:_

_"Minerva McGonagall, actual directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería rechazó a la propuesta de ser Ministra de Magia.  
Tras la trágica muerte del ex Ministro Rufus Scrimgeur (creo qe se escribia asi :oops:) ha pasado a la directiva del mundo mágico, una vez más, Fudge, a quien se le propuso reemplar al actual fallecido hasta que se votara y se decidiera al nuevo Ministro de Magia.  
La votación se llevo acabo hace una semana exactamente y con la mayoría de votos ha salido elegida la actual directora de Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall, la cual rechazó el puesto.  
Hemos viajado hasta el colegio y hemos hablado con ella._

El Profeta: Minerva, ¿Porqué haz rechazado el puesto? Es algo muy importante...  
McGonagall: Sé que es un puesto muy importante, y le agradezco a todo aquel que haya votado por mi, pero sin embargo no me siento capacitada como para llevar adelante a todo un mundo mágico.  
El Profeta: Pero la han elegido, eso supone que si esta capacitada.  
McGonagall: Bueno, yo creo todo lo contrario, a demás debo admitir que estoy muy a gusto en Hogwarts.  
El Profeta: Las malas lenguas dicen que quiere seguir los pasos del profesor Albus Dumbledore, ya que el rechazó muchas ofertas con respecto al Ministerio. ¿Es verdad?  
McGonagall:Tal como lo dijiste, las malas lenguas lo dicen. No pretendo imitar (ni mucho menos igualar) a Albus Dumbledore, solo que te reitero, me siento muy bien aquí, tanto con los profesores como con los alumnos. No tengo nada en contra el Ministerio.  
El Profeta: ¿Más adelante aceptarás el puesto si te lo vuelven a ofrecer?  
McGonagall: Todo puede llegar a suceder. Pero por ahora no, de verdad estoy sinceramente agradecida.  
El Profeta: Muchas gracias Minerva por habernos recibido en tu despacho.  
McGonagall: Fue un placer.

_Así concluía nuestra entrevista con la directora del colegio más famoso.  
Si bien no aceptó el importante puesto que cualquiera desearía ocupar, Fudge seguirá a la directiva hasta que se resuelva la nueva fecha para la votación, aproximadamente dentro de unos tres o cuatro meses."_

_Ron terminó de leer y cerró el diario de un tirón.  
-¿Por qué creen que McGonagall no aceptó el puesto? -preguntó llevandose una papa a la boca.  
-No lo sé, pero fue muy inteligente de su parte -dijo Hermione limpiandose la boca con una servilleta.  
-¿Inteligente? -dijo Ginny pensantiva-. Creía que el puesto de Ministro era muy importante.  
-Lo es, Ginny. Pero tal como Dumbledore, no quizo involucrarse con el Ministerio, y realmente tengo que felicitarla -repuso Hermione.  
-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si hubiera aceptado podría haber aplicado su política, muy diferente a la de Scrimgeur o Fudge, ¿no lo crees? -dijo Harry que acababa de meterse en la conversación.  
-Si es verdad, pero igualmente sigo sosteniendo mi opinión. Hizo muy bien en no relacionarse con esa gente.  
-Ya no hay mortífagos, ni Voldemort, ¿recuerdas? -le espetó Ginny que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -preguntó Hermione-. Si bien ya no hay nadie que apoye a Voldemort o bien cubra que este ha regresado como ocurrio en nuestro quinto año, todos siguen siendo los mismos. Allí trabaja Umbridge, ¿recuerdan?  
-Estas en lo cierto -dijo Ron dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Tú porque siempre le das la razón -dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
-¡No es cierto!  
-Bueno, basta. ¿Qué tal les pareció la cena? -preguntó Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-Riquisima -dijo Harry.  
-Sí, espectacular -aportó Ron.  
A los pocos minutos limpiaron con un moviemiento de su varita todo lo que habían usado y subieron al cuarto de Ginny.  
Los cuatro se recostaron en la cama y siguieron la converzación que habían empezado en la cocina después de McGonagall.  
-¿Realmente creen que la pasaremos bien en la fiesta? -dijo Harry inquieto.  
Tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Ginny, mientras que ella le acariciaba el pelo con ambas manos.  
-¿Que si la pasaremos bien? ¡Obvio que si! -exclamó Hermione-. Vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana.  
-¿La casa por la ventana? ¿Hay un hechizo para eso? -preguntó Ron mirandola extrañado.  
Hermione y Harry largaron una risa que retumbo en toda la habitación.  
-Es un dicho Muggle, Ron -dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos de la risa.  
-Bueno, bueno, no se rian -exclamó Ron enfadado.  
Siguieron charlando y riendo, haciendo especulaciones de la fiesta hasta pasadas la media noche, cuando ya por fin les agarro sueño a todos.  
-¿Vamos a dormir? -le preguntó Ron a Hermione tendiendole la mano para que se levante de la cama.  
-Sí, vamos. Buenas noches, chicos -dijo Hermione volteandose para verlos.  
-Esperen, esperen. Hermione ven aquí un momento -dijo Ginny y la separo a un costado de la habitación.  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó esta.  
-¡Shh! Debo contarte algo muy importante pero quedará entre nosotras. ¿Si? -dijo Ginny bajando la voz.  
-Claro, dime.  
-¡Hermione vamos, tengo sueño! -se escuchó a Ron gritar desde la puerta.  
-Ve con mi hermano, mañana hablamos -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa indicandole que todo estaba bien.  
-¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres contarme ahora?  
-No, no. Mejor vamos a dormir. Hasta mañana Herm.  
Ginny cerró la puerta de su habitación y Hermione hizo lo mismo con la puerta de la habitación de Ron.  
Y así, los cuatro acostados, pensaron en que ya había pasado un día de sus minis-vacaciones.  
Pero la cosa, iba cada vez mejor.   
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 12_

_Al cabo de pocas horas –o eso le pareció a Hermione- la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, que anunciaba un buen pronóstico para aquel día, le dio de lleno en la cara.  
Bostezó ligeramente y miró a su lado. Ron dormía silenciosamente sobre un costado de su cuerpo y con una mano bajo la mejilla.  
Hermione estiró la mano que tenía más cerca de su novio y le acarició el pelo con las yemas de los dedos.  
Miró al techo, tratando de respirar lo más silencioso posible para no despertarlo.  
Su vida había tomado un vuelco de 180 grados. Y no solo la vida de ella, si no tambien la de Harry, Ron, Ginny, y toda la comunidad mágica.  
El haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos daba una sensación satisfactoria dentro de cada uno, pero eso costó muchos años y muchas vidas. Entre ellas la de Lily y James, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Colin, Fred, Ojoloco, Severus Snape, Rufus Scrimgeour, Dumbledore, y tantas otras que no viene al caso mencionar.  
También había un espacio donde cabia el dolor y la desesperanza. El haber luchado y saliendo con la cabeza en alto significaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a creer. Esa noche en Hogwarts no había estado toda la comunidad mágica para ayudar, y los que estuvieron, la mitad perdieron la vida.  
Costo, y el peligroso viaje que se había extendido frente a ellos al final del sexto año había llegado a su fin, había concluido y de la mejor forma posible.  
Solo con la pura idea de que Voldemort pudiera regresar le hacía agarrar escalofrios a muchos.  
Nadie sabía lo de los Horrocruxes, nadie sabía la explicación por la cual Voldemort siempre volvía. Pero al final del año pasado Harry tuvo que hablar y explicar de que aquel hombre (si en realidad se le podía llamar 'hombre') cuyo destino quedó en manos de Harry Potter, se había ido para siempre.  
Ya nada podría revivirlo. Neville había destruido el último Horrocrux que quedaba y ya todo se tornó paz y felicidad.  
Ron se despertó al recibir las caricias y la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Buenos días –dijo mirándola un tanto enternecido.  
Hermione salió de sus pensamientos de un tirón y lo besó en la frente devolviendole el saludo.  
-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Ron que había notado algo extraño en la cara de Hermione.  
-Nada, es solo que estaba pensando... No me hagas caso, ¿vamos a desayunar?  
Ron la miró extrañado pero comprendió que la chica no quería hablar y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Baja tú, me cambio y ya estoy contigo -dijo Ron volviendose a tapar con las sábanas.  
-Ok, pero no te tardes.  
Hermione se vistió con un movimiento de su varita y se recogió el pelo con una gomita que tenía en su mesita de noche.  
Salió de la habitación dejando a Ron somnoliento y bajó a la cocina esperando encontrarla vacía. Pero no lo estaba, ya había alguien allí, sentado en una silla. Era Ginny que se cubría la cara con ambas manos y respiraba entrecortadamente.  
Ni siquiera se percató de que Hermione había entrado a la cocina. No se movió ni emitió el mínimo ruido como para comprender de que la había oido.  
A penas la castaña pisó la cocina se dio cuenta de que Ginny no estaba bien, si no que estaba llorando.  
Se sentó rapidamente en la silla que estaba justo al lado de su amiga y con unas palmaditas en la espalda la fue tranquilizando.  
-¿Qué te pasa Ginny? ¿Te peleaste con Harry? -preguntó Hermione levantandole la cabeza para poder verla.  
Ginny negó y se quitó las manos de la cara. La miró y luego la abrazó sollozando sobre su hombro.  
-No puedo mantener más este secreto, Hermione. Me siento tan rara, tan mal, tan desprotegida, pero tan feliz a la vez...  
-No entiendo de que me hablas, tranquilizate, deja de llorar y cuentame asi puedo ayudarte -dijo Hermione tratando de que Ginny se calmara.  
-No puedes ayudarme, lo hecho... hecho está -repitió Ginny entre sollozos.  
-Dime, por favor -volvió a pedir Hermione.  
Ginny dejó de abrazarla, se secó las lagrimas con ambamos manos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla tratando de respirar bien.  
Una vez recuperó el aire y se tranquilizó miró a Hermione que la miraba espectante.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando Ron te llevó al picnic? -le preguntó.  
-Si, ¿pero que tiene que ver?  
-Tiene mucho que ver... Bueno yo, estuve con Harry... -dijo Ginny sin sonreir.  
-Si ya sé que estuviste con Harry, Ginny. De hecho yo estuve con Ron ese día -dijo Hermione sin entender.  
-¿Estuviste con Ron? -le preguntó Ginne perpleja.  
-Si. Espera... ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?  
-No lo sé. Yo trataba de contarte que estube con Harry, ¿entiendes? -le preguntó haciendo una mueca con la cara.  
-Ah, espera... ¿estuviste--  
-Sí. Y me siento tan rara, Hermione. No se que hacer.  
-¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó Hermione.  
-¡En absoluto! La pasé muy bien, pero luego me empecé a sentir mal, extraña, como si no fuera yo...  
-Te entiendo... -empezó Hermione volviendo a darle palmatidas en la espalda.  
-¿Ya lo has hecho?  
-No, pero entiendo como te sientes, y es normal no te preocupes -dijo Hermione-. Debes estar tranquila, ¿se cuidaron, verdad?  
-Sí, pero prometeme que esto quedara entre nosotras, si Ron se entera es capaz de matarme... -dijo Ginny volviendo a llorar-. No quiero que se arruine la amistad que tiene con Harry.  
-Lo sé. No diré nada. Pero cálmate. El amor es algo hermoso que hay que disfrutar, no sufrir. ¿Me comprendes? -dijo Hermione sonriendole.  
Ginny asintió y volvió abrazarla.  
-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ron! -dijo Ginny separandose de su amiga de una manera brusca.  
-Ya te dije, no le diré nad--  
-¡No, no! ¡Ron estaba parado en la puerta, Hermione! ¿Habrá escuchado? -preguntó Ginny tapandose la boca con las manos.  
A Hermione le entró el pánico y se paró de un salto. Empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
No quería ir a preguntarle a Ron si había oido, por que quizá no escuchó nada y metería la pata...  
-Iré a hablar con el -dijo Hermione retorsiendose las manos-. Encierrate en tu cuarto, ¡ahora! Y no salgas hasta que yo no vaya a buscarte, ¿ok?  
Ginny asintió y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando Hermione escuchó el golpe sordo de la puerta al cerrarse subió de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ron.  
Allí estaba, tirado en la cama con ambos brazos bajo la nuca, y miraba a Hermione con aire despreocupado. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 13_

_Hermione entró y cerró la puerta.  
No sabía que hacer, quizá Ron no había escuchado, pero si lo había hecho estaban en graves problemas.  
Se sentó en la cama en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.  
-Me dijiste que baje rápido a desayunar -dijo despreocupado.  
-Sí, ¿y por qué no bajaste? Te estaba esperando -dijo Hermione tratando de parecer indiferente, pero su voz la delataba.  
-Sí bajé, no finjas que no sabes -dijo Ron aún con las manos bajo la nuca, como si nada malo pasara.  
-Oh, no te vi.  
-Pero Ginny si me vio -volvió a decir Ron.  
-¿Ah sí? No me dijo--  
-¡Basta Hermione no finjas más! ¡Escuché todo! -gritó Ron poniendose de pie.  
Ya no optaba por aquella postura de despreocupado ni finjia que todo estaba bien. La pura verdad era que había escuchado, sabía que Ginny había estado con Harry y por si fuera poco, tambien se la había agarro con Hermione.  
-¿Qué es todo? -preguntó Hermione-. Ginny solo me estaba diciendo--  
-¿Encima tenes la cara para mentirme? ¡Sé muy bien que Ginny estuvo con Harry! -gritó aún con más fuerza.  
No paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación y de vez en cuando se agarraba el pelo con las manos y tiraba de el como un loco.  
Hermione tenía miedo, nunca lo había visto así tan enojado, fastidiado y -le pareció a ella- un poco desilucionado.  
-Lo siento, es que no queria--  
-¿Qué no querias? ¿QUE LO SUPIERA? ¡TARDE! Ya me entere -exclamó Ron desde la puerta.  
Hermione no lo miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo de la habitación y con su mano derecha sostenía firmemente la varita. No es que pensara atacar a Ron ni mucho menos, pero en la situación que estaba era mejor tener protección.  
-Ron, tranquilizate. Iba a contartelo de todos modos.  
-¡No me mientas mas! No ibas a decirme nada, se lo juraste a Ginny. Iba a ser el único idiota que no sabía nada, mientras ustedes se reían a mis espaldas, ¿no es cierto?  
-No, no es cierto. Jamás nos reiríamos de tí -dijo Hermione tratando de calmar los ánimos.  
Ron frenó de repente y la miró con desprecio. No sabía ni por que estaba enojado con Hermione, después de todo la culpa la tenía Ginny y su 'amigo' Harry.  
Empezó a respirar más normal y se sentó en la otra punta de la cama bien lejos de Hermione.  
Ella se acercó despació temiendo que Ron la sacara de un puñetazo, pero nada de eso ocurrió.  
Llegó hasta el y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.  
Ron la miró y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios que pareció más una mueca de dolor.  
-Todo está bien. Ellos se aman. ¡No, espera! -dijo al ver que Ron despegaba los labios para reprochar-. Es Harry, no es dean ni otro. Harry tu amigo de hace más de siete años, el la ama y prometio cuidarla siempre.  
Ron no dijo nada, asi que Hermione volvió a hablar.  
-Están grandes, y tienen todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieran. ¿No te acuerdas? Nosotros estuvimos a punto de hacerlo... -dijo Hermione sonrojada.  
-Pero no es lo mismo -dijo Ron con la cejas arqueadas.  
-Es lo mismo, Ron. Ginny solo tiene un año menos que nosotros, y ya es mayor de edad. Si realmente escuchaste todo el diálogo, deberías entenderla y estar con ella en el momento más importante de su vida. Tiene miedo, está asustada y no tiene nada que ver con Harry. Si no contigo.  
Ron permaneció en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se dió vuelta y miró a Hermione.  
-Tienes razón, gracias Hermione. Y siento haberte gritado de esa forma -dijo besándola dulcemente en los labios.  
Hermione sonrió satisfecha y muy conforme con su duro trabajo y se levantó dejandolo solo. Te prepararé el desayuno, y Harry y Ginny bajarán a desayunar con nosotros, ¿te parece bien? -preguntó la chica desde la puerta.  
-Perfecto -dijo Ron tratando de sonreir.  
Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny antes de bajar las escaleras, aprovechando que Ron aún tenía que cambiarse.  
Tocó dos veces y Ginny abrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía desesperada.  
-Todo está bien -dijo Hermione dandole palmaditas en la espalda.  
Harry había aparecido, ya cambiado, por detrás de Ginny y miraba a Hermione asustado.  
-Hablé con Ron. Después de que me gritó y todo eso, entró en razón. No esta enojado, solo tiene miedo por tí. Pero todo está bien, ¿bajan a desayunar? -preguntó Hermione mirandolos con autoridad.  
-Sí, vamos -dijo Ginny agarrando a Harry de la mano y yendo tras Hermione bajaron a la cocina.  
Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa y con un movimiendo de la varita de Harry prepararon un desayuno para cuatro.  
-¿Bajará Ron? -preguntó Ginny con una mueca en la cara.  
-Sí, es más, ahí viene -dijo Hermione señalando a la puerta.  
A los segundos que dijo eso, Ron entró con la mejor cara que encontró.  
Llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, muy poco convincente, y al entrar se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos.  
-Siento todo lo que pasó. No debí escuchar trás la puerta, pero tú deberías habermelo contado -dijo sentandose frente a Ginny y Harry.  
-Lo siento, es que no quería que te enojaras con Harry ni mucho menos conmigo -dijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa.  
Ron sonrió, ahora si de verdad, y miró a Harry que le devolvió la mirada.  
-Cuidala, por que soy capaz de matarte -le dijo extendiendole la mano, que Harry estrechó.  
-Que no te quepa la menor duda, amigo -respondió Harry.  
-¡Y tú ven aquí! -dijo Ron volviendose a su hermana.  
La agarró del pelo y la tiro contra el. Se abrazaron por unos segundos tan fuertemente que Ginny creyó que se le habían roto un par de costillas.  
-¿Prometes no decirle nada a--  
-¿Alguna duda? -dijo Ron enojado.  
-Ron por favor, no le dig--  
-Solo era broma, no le dire nada -dijo Ron riendo.  
Hermione miró a su novio. Se sentía satisfecha, no solo por el esfuerzo que había hecho si no por que Ron había cambiado y mucho. Ya no era aquel niño que discutía por todo y que siempre quería tener razón, ahora era un hombre y mas maduro.  
Entendió perfectamente lo de Harry y Ginny y hasta lo aceptó, aunque a regañadientes.  
Lo besó en la frente y se sentó junto a el.  
Desayunaron lo más tranquilos, comentando cosas y riendose de los chistes de Ron que parecía otra vez de buen humor.  
A la tarde, ya el tema había sido enterrado en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. No cabía otra cosa que diversión, alegría y amor.  
Faltaba un día, y la gran fiesta iba a dar comienzo en La Madriguera._


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 14_

_La noche transcurrió tranquila y silenciosa. Hermione se había quedado dormida sin desearle las buenas noches a Ron como acostumbraba.  
Solo quedaban dos días, y los señores Weasley regresarían, aunque esa idea no les quitaba la sonrisa de la cara.  
A la mañana siguiente se levantaron bien temprano. Esa noche iba a hacer única, harían la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry que prometía mucho, hasta más divertidas que las de Slughorn había hecho dos años atrás.  
La tarde se les pasó volando, y para el ocaso ellos ya tenían todo preparado.  
Habían agrandado el doble el living de la Madriguera y lo habían decorado con girnaldas de todos colores.  
Eran las ocho y estaban los cuatro sentados en la cocina tomando cervezas de manteca que habían hecho aparecer de la varita.  
-¿Cómo vendran? ¿Por red flu? -preguntó Ron tomando un sorbo de su baso.  
-No lo sé, no creo. Ya todos saben aparecerse -respondió Ginny contenta.  
Sonó el timbre y todos se sobresaltaron.  
-Yo voy -anunció Hermione poniendose de pie.  
Salió de la cocina y cruzó el living. Abrió la puerta y sonrió.  
Neville, Seamus y Dean estaban parados en el umbral con un paquete cada uno.  
-¡Chicos! Pasen, ¿cómo estan? -los saludó Hermione.  
-Muy bien, gracias por invitarnos -dijo Neville sonriente.  
-Vengan por acá, sientense. Llamaré a los otros.  
Salió del living y les avisó a Ron, Ginny y Harry que charlaban en la cocina.  
-Llegaron Neville, Dean y Seamus -anunció.  
Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha hacia el living.  
Cuando estaban saludando sonó de nuevo el timbre. Luna, Cho, Katie, Parvati junto a su hermana y Lee Jordan cruzaron el umbral con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
A los pocos minutos, casi consecutivos, llegaron los que faltaban: Padma, Alicia, Angelina, Michael, Antonhy y George aunque por separado.  
La fiesta comenzó un rato después de llegados los invitados.  
Hermione había llevado un equipo de música Muggle, en el que pusieron a todo volúmen la mejor música del mundo mágico.  
Ron estaba sentado en el sillón del costado, y cuando Lavender fue a sentarse al lado, Hermione reaccionó como una alarma y fue directo a ellos.  
-Disculpa, ¿te importaría dejarme sola con mi novio? -preguntó sentándose en las rodillas de Ron, mientras le hechaba una sonrisa maliciosa a Lavender.  
Esta no dijo nada, corrió su pelo de manera agresiva, se levantó y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes guinearle un ojo a Ron, muy disimuladamente.  
-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Hermione con los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.  
-Nada importante. ¿Dónde estabas? -contestó Ron.  
-Allí, mirándote -dijo Hermione-. Estuve pensando, y bueno estamos en una fiesta, que tal si subimos a tu cuarto y...  
-¿Qué insinuas? -la atajó Ron con una sonrisa. Sabía muy bien lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo.  
-Insinuo subir un rato, nadie se percatará de nuestra ausencia -dijo Hermione.  
-Como gustes.  
Ron se levantó y la agarro de la mano. Pasaron junto a Luna que estaba hablando con Neville muy animadamente. Junto a Harry y Ginny que estaban abrazados mientras bailaban una canción lenta que acababa de empezar a sonar en el medio del salón agrandado.  
Entraron a la habitación y Hermione levantó su varita, haciendo sonar una canción lenta, como la que sonaba abajo, pero mucho más romántica y exacta para la ocación.  
[ Escuchenla mientras leen esta parte:cry:_

_La canción empezó a sonar, y ambos se olvidaron de todo. Nada existía más que ellos dos. Ron levantó su mano derecha y la pasó delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Hermione, corriendole así muy lentamente un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, quien con sus manos empezaba a quitarle la camista, dulcemente, dejando que la melodía los lleve hacía aquel lugar, donde querían llegar. Muy, pero muy lejos de allí.  
Se dejaron caer sobre la cama, con las sábanas lisas como protagonistas, mientras que con sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, llenas de amor y placer, y sus cuerpos calientes pegados, uno arriba del otro, esperando para complacer y demostrar lo que sentían por el otro.  
Era casi imposible describir lo que cada uno sentía en ese momento. No era tener sexo, no era aquella desesperación por terminar; si no que cada paso y cada caricia que daban era con amor y dulzura demostrandose que habían esperado años para aquel encuentro inesperado, que al fin se estaba haciendo realidad.  
-Hermione -susurró Ron a su oido.  
Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa de placer en la cara.  
-¿Sí?  
-Quiero que sepas que siempre... yo te voy a amar -dijo Ron besándola como jamás, nunca nadie lo había hecho.__  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Capitulo 15_

_Esa noche, Ron y Hermione no volvieron a bajar a la fiesta. Ginny y Harry echaron bastante temprano a los invitados. Lavender no paraba de preguntarles dónde estaba Ron, y eso fastidiaba a ambos más que de costumbre.  
A penas se fueron todos, Harry y Ginny subieron y pegaron la oreja a la habitación de Ron, donde claramente estaba con Hermione.  
Lo único que se oía eran los ronquidos del pelirrojo. Y como ya habían pasado varias horas de que ellos subieron, Ginny terminó rindiendose y yéndose a la habitación con Harry, para poder pasar otra noche de amor y pasión.  
_

_A la mañana siguiente todo parecía cambiado. Hermione se despertó y mientras se desperzaba con un gran bostezo miró a su alrededor: Ron dormía apasiblemente a su lado.  
Era muy rara aquella situación, quizá no para ustedes, pero sí para ella.  
La noche que pasó con el fue inolvidable, casi indescriptible. Había estado esperando más de ocho años para que él le declarara todo su amor no solo con palabras, si no con hechos. Y lo había hecho, y de la manera más dulce y tierna que jamás había experimentado.  
También, recordaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba el techo, que Ron le había prometido un regalo hacía semanas atrás, pero le había dicho que debía darselo como mucho, uno o dos años después.  
Volvió a mirarlo. Parecía tan sumido en un sueño que no se percataría de nada si Hermione se levantaba de la cama.  
Recorrió la habitación con la mirada para ver dónde podía estar escondido aquel objeto. Se levantó y empezó a revisar en los cajones. La curiosidad la envolvía.  
-¿Qué buscas? -dijo una voz atrás de ella.  
Se quedó petrificada por un momento. Sacó la mano del cajón superior del armario y volvió la cabeza hacia la cama. Ron tenía una pícara sonrisa.  
-Emm.. Nada, tenía frío -mintió.  
-Sabes muy bien que ahí no hay ropa -dijo Ron-. ¿Buscabas esto?  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos para poder ver la cajita diminuta que Ron tenía en sus dedos.  
-No sé que es -inquirió Hermione volviendo a la cama. Se acostó al lado de Ron y miró con mas detenimiento la cajita.  
-Es tu regalo, y pongo no dos pero si una mano en el fuego de que estabas buscando esto -dijo Ron riendo silenciosamente.  
Hermione tras meditar un segundo asintió avergonzada.  
-Bueno... si no queres esperar hasta dentro de dos años, puedo dartelo ahora -expuso Ron.  
-¿Pero...? -preguntó Hermione sabiendo muy bien lo que venía.   
-Pero tenes que prometerme que después no vas a enojarte. Después de todo, sos vos la que quiere que se lo de ahora  
-¡Está bien! -saltó Hermione arrodillándose en la cama y extendiendo los brazos como una niña que esperaba recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.  
Ron se incorporo y abrió la cajita ante los ojos de Hermione, quien se llevó las manos a la boca y largó un gritito opacado por sus dedos.  
Dos anillos doradoras, relucientes, grandes y llenos de un futuro espectante brillaron ante ellas.  
-¿Me estás--?  
-Si -la interrumpió Ron-. ¿Quéres casarte conmigo, Hermione?  
Hermione no dijo nada. Las manos que le curbían la boca fueron a parar a toda su cara y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Ron no sabía exactamente que hacer ante esa inesperada reacción de su novia.  
Sabía que eran jóvenes, 19 años (no me acuerdo si tenian 18 o 19 sorry!) para un casamiento no era muy normal, pero se amaban y estaban dispuestos a compartir el resto de su vida juntos, y quizá... hasta llegar a tener varios hijos para criar y educar juntos ¿Quién sabe?  
-¿No te gustó mi sorpresa? -le preguntó abrazándola.  
-¿Cómo no me va a gustar? -tartamudeó Hermione secándose las lágrimas-. Estoy muy felíz.  
-¿Entonces tu respuesta es--?  
-¡SIIII! -gritó Hermione y acto seguido se le tiró encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás quedando recostados en la cama.  
_

_Un mes después..._

_-¡Hermione salís ya o tiro la puerta abajo! -gritó Ginny desde el pasillo.  
Se encontraba parada justo delante de la puerta de su dormitorio, con ambos brazos cruzados y gesto de enfado.  
Llevaba un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas, de color verde agua, con el pelo recogido en una gran trenza.  
Adentro de la habitación, Hermione Granger caminaba de una punta a la otra, con un hermoso vestido de novia muggle en su cuerpo. El pelo lo tenía suelto, con rulos bien definidos que le caían por la espalda y en sus manos un ramo de flores amarillas abultadas y haciendo presión entre ellas.  
-Bien, te advertí -volvió a decir Ginny.  
Retrocedió unos pasos y sacó su varita. Apuntó a la puerta y gritó:  
-¡Bombarda!  
Se escuchó una gran explisión y la puerta estalló en pedazos. Hermione estaba en la cama tapándose la cabeza, producto del gran estallido producido en la habitación.  
Ginny entró, tratando de esquivar los pedazos que quedaron en el suelo, y se sentó al lado.  
-¡Estás hermosa! -murmuó.  
Ella no contestó. Se quedó contemplado el ramo con la mirada perdida, pero llena de brillo y emoción.  
-Sé que quieres bajar y casarte con mi hermano, no vas a negarmelo -dijo Ginny.  
-No, no voy a negártelo. Solo que estoy nerviosa... -inquirió Hermione retorciendose ahora, los dedos de sus manos.  
-¿Nervios? Conoces a Ron más de ocho años, y hace esa cantidad de años que estas esperando este momento -dijo Ginny-. Están todos esperándote, y además dejame decirte que este atuendo muggle es bastante raro, ¡pero te ves fatal!  
Hermione rió con ganas y se puso de pie.  
-Tienes razón, vamos -dijo y salió de la habitación con paso decidido.  
Cuando llegó a la escalera, se agachó para recoger la gran cola que llevaba el vestido así no lo arrastraba y bajó los escalones, mientras que los nervios y la ansiedad la comían por dentro.  
Era raro, muy raro a decir verdad. Y aunque Ginny tenía razón, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Estaba temblando, pero a la vez sentía tantas ganas de saltar, de gritar, de que todo el mundo escuche que al fin... por fin, iba a casarse con el hombre que había amado toda su vida. Se iba a casar con Ronald Weasley. [N/A: Que envidia hermione!  
Ginny la alcanzó cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras.  
-¿Lista? Esperame aquí, voy a anunciar que entras -le dijo.  
Hermione se llevó las uñas a la boca y empezó a morderselas de manera bruta.  
Ginny volvió a los pocos minutos.  
-¡Hermione la manicura! -gritó bajándole las manos-. ¡Allá vas, suerte!  
La empujó con la mano, y Hermione salió al jardín, que estaba más amplio y decorado para la ocación.  
La idea siempre fue la misma: hacer un casamiento muggle, como el que habían tenido los padres de Hermione. La novia con vestido blando, largo y esbelto, y el novio con traje negro y formal. Después el arroz al aire, la fiesta, y la noche de bodas que se hacía en ambos mundos paralelos. [muggle y mágico  
Su padre la esperaba al principio del pasillo que la conduciría al altar, donde se encontraba Ron, alto, grande y hermoso como siempre. A su lado, Molly y Arthur Weasley. Más allá, la mamá de Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.  
Tomó el brazo de su padre y comenzaron la extensa e infinita caminata de la gloria y felicidad hacia Ron.  
A los costados, había cientos de ojos mirándola. Trató de no observar a nadie, pero lo hizo igual.  
Allí se encontraba la extensa familia de Ron, amigos de la escuela entre ellos Neville, Luna, las hermanas Patil, Cho, Harry, etc. Algunos miembros de El Profeta, que tomaban fotografías a diestro y siniestro.  
Aunque Hermione ya sabía cual sería el titular al día siguiente: "Mejores amigos de Harry Potter se casan a lo Muggle"  
-Dios -susurró-. Ayúdame.  
Estaba nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa dije? ¡Puff! Eso es poco. Casarse no es algo de todos los días, obvio que no.  
Sin darse cuenta llegó al lado de Ron que la tomó de la mano y ambos se subieron a un pequeño banquito, frente al cura que iba a casarlos._

Lo que vino después ya lo saben. No soy cura, no soy monja, no tengo ideas de las palabras que dicen cuando uno se casa. Pero esto lo sé por las películas de amor. Y si, no puede faltar.

-¿Hermione Jane Granger, acepta por esposo al señor Ronald Weasley para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe[N/A: Perdonen si no era asi :shock: -preguntó el cura con una mano levantada.  
Hermione miró a Ron que le sonreía radiante.  
-Sí -dijo al borde de las lágrimas-. Acepto.  
-¿Ronald Weasley, acepta por esposa a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-Por supuesto -expuso sin dudar- Acepto.

_Cuatro años después..._

_-¡AAAAAAAAH!  
Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor desde el baño.  
La casa era bonita. No tan grande, pero acogedora. Era de dos ambientes, donde incluía un dormitorio que los dos casados compartían, el living, el baño y una cocina reluciente, dónde Hermione se encargaba de hacer manjares para Ron.  
Se habían mudado allí un año después de casarse, a penas cumplieron los veinte.  
Ya hacía unos cuatro años que disfrutaban de su casa y matrimonio.  
Nada podía resultar mejor. Casi nunca discutían y se llevaban de una manera extraordinaria.  
Ron se econtraba sentado en uno de los sillones del living leyendo el diario El Profeta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
El artículo rezaba:_

_Harry Potter el niño que vivió, celebró su casamiento hace un par de días.  
Su afortunada prometida no es nada más ni nada menos como, lo estimabamos, que ginny Weasley, una de las integrantes de la numerosa familia de pelirrojos y la única mujer entre tantos hermanos.  
Si bien la boda fue sensilla y abierta para familiares y amigos nada más, pudimos charlar unos minutos con el famoso mago. A continuación..._

Una foto de Harry, de la mano de Ginny, encabezaba la entrevista:

El profeta: Harry, ¿cómo te sientes en este momento?   
Harry: ¿Cómo crees que me siento estando de la mano de una señorita tan hermosa como ella?  
El profeta: Me imagino que fantástico. ¿Qué planes tienen apartir de ahora?  
Harry: Bueno, no tenemos nada planeado, esperamos que salga lo que Dios quiera.  
El profeta: Al fin un poco de paz, ¿no?  
Harry: Sí, la verdad es algo confortable sentir que nada puede estropearme este momento tan feliz. Me siento a gusto y contento por este final.  
El profeta: Que seas muy felíz, Harry. Te deseamos suerte.  
Harry: Gracias, igual a ustedes.

El grito de Hermione lo hizo salir totalmente del artículo que estaba leyendo. Lanzó el diario al aire y salió disparado al baño. Se pegó contra la puerta y dijo:  
-¿Hermione estás bien? -gritó.  
Ella no contestó y el pánico empezaba a inundar el cuerpo de Ron.  
-¿¡Hermione!? -volvió a gritar.  
-Estoy bien -contestó al fin con la voz apagada.  
-Abre la puerta -pidió Ron.  
La puerta se abrió al instante, como si hubiese estado esperando la orden de su marido, y Hermione salió del baño con la mirada agachada. En su mano llevaba algo que solo su palma podía observar.  
-Casi me matas de un susto, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Ron sentándose junto a ella en uno de los sillones abultados y mullidos.  
El silencio volvió a reinar.  
-¡Te estoy hablando, Hermione! -gritó Ron-. Me preocupas...  
El grito seguramente produjo un estremecimiento en ella, porque alzó la mirada y sonrió aunque forzadamente.  
-¿Quieres saber que diablos me pasa? -le preguntó.  
-¡Estoy intentando saberlo! -dijo Ron arrodillandose enfrente de ella. Puso las manos en sus rodillas y levantó la cabeza para mirar el rostro lloroso de Hermione.  
-Estoy embarazada -dijo.  
Sin anestesia, sin aviso, sin nada. Lo largó, como un vómito asqueroso. Nada más que aquella noticia era algo hermoso para ambos, algo placentero, algo que siempre habían soñado.  
Ron casi no podía moverse. La abrazó con fuerza y se quedaron allí, abrazados, silenciosos, llorando de la emoción. No piensen que era una situación cursi, porque no lo era. Si no más bien, era amor. Aquella situacíon reflejaba amor y ternura de ambas partes.  
Ron se separó de ella minutos después y se miraron.  
-Estoy tan... felíz -dijo en un susurro.  
Yo tambien -expuso Hermione-. Si es nene le pondremos James.  
-¿James? -preguntó Ron.  
-Sí. Así se llamaba mi abuelo -explicó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-Me gusta, pero prefiero Hugo -dijo Ron.  
-¡¿Hugo?! Ron estás loco -dijo sonriente.  
-Bueno, hagamos un trato. Le pondremos Hugo James, ¿te parece? -le preguntó.  
-¡Si me encanta! Pero... ¿y si es mujer?  
-¿mujer? -dijo Ron-. No había pensando en eso...  
-¡Rose! -susurró Hermione-. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Me gusta -dijo Ron secándose las lágrimas.  
Aún no podía asimilarlo.  
-Ojala tengamos dos -suurró Hermione- Rose y Hugo. Suena genial.  
Se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Ahora, el camino que se extendían ante ellos no era peligroso ni nada por el estilo. Era genial, lleno de amor y pasión. La felicidad de esperar un hijo no era nada comparado con lo que ellos sentían en ese momento.  
No puedo explicarlo, pero seguramente... algún día van a sentirlo.

_FIN! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Agradecimientos_

Muchisimas gracias a las chicas/os de la "web de harry" donde publique este fan fiction por primera vez, que gracias a ellos fui creciendo en mi escritura, y me dieron aliento y fuerzas para llegar a lo último de este fic.

Espero que a vos tambien te haya gustado esta historia que escribi ya hace unos largos meses. Y ojala no desilucione a nadie, y hayan pasado un buen rato leyendola.

¡Gracias!


End file.
